The most wanted
by puppyluv513
Summary: Hinata is wanted by all the guys she has either feared or fearing. And what is with her necklace that everyone is saying they've seen before? Will she ever return home? Rated M for some chaps will be warned when rated m. I suck at summaries sorry T.T
1. the girl

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

"I'm bored again, un," I say to myself.

"Well why not play catch with Tobi. Because Tobi good boy, right Sempai!" Tobi exclaims.

"Tobi, you're an idiot, un," I say.

"Tobi a good boy. Tobi think that Deidara Sempai is the idiot."

I get pissed and look at Tobi angrily. Tobi begins to freak out and runs away into the trees. I throw one of my beautiful art bombs at him and watch him fly up into the air and fall back down.

I create a clay bird and hop on to its back. It flaps its wings as I t begins to take off. Tobi is yelling my name, yelling for me to wait.

I'm flying on my clay bird, just flying over Kahona undetected as I usually do when I'm bored. But then I see a beautiful midnight blue haired girl. I look closer and find out she has the Hyuga's eyes. She was a beautiful piece of art I must have.

I watch where she is heading. She was walking into the forest, so I follow her. She's walking with a small basket in her hands and a small smile on her face. I fly over her but a few feet away so she would she my shadow. Soon it gets dark and she begins to make camp. I land my clay bird silently and hide behind a tree and watch her. She makes a fire and gets a log to sit on.

Once she's sitting looking at the fire I sneak up behind her and place my hand over her mouth and a kunai to her neck. She panics in fear.

"Do as I say and you won't die, un," I say. She nods her head in an agreement.

I tie her hands up with exploding clay same with her feet. I tie her mouth up with a cloth. I put her on my bird made of clay. I jump onto it and we take off to a little cabin in the mountains.

As we were flying I look at my beautiful captive. "I wouldn't try to escape, un. You see that clay isn't any ordinary clay. It's explosive clay, un. If you try to escape it will cause you to explode. Now we don't want that to happen now do we un?"

Once we reach the hut I hang her over my shoulders. She was as helpless as a rag doll.

Once inside the hut I place her sitting on the bed and lock the door. I remove the clay and there she sat. I pull up a chair and sit in front of her. Her eyes shook of fear, and how beautiful it was. This creature was a beautiful piece of art.

"What's your name, un?" I ask.

"H-h-hinata H-hyuga," she stutters.

"Do you know who I am, un?" I ask slyly.

"Yes, y-you are D-d-deidara. S-ranked c-c-criminal and missing-nin of I-i-i-iwagakure," she stutters.

"Smart girl, un," I say slyly. "I'll tell you what un. I'll let you stay the way you are now but if I find you gone tomorrow, un. I'll kill you," I say I go behind her and lay down on the bed. with my back facing her then I was asleep.


	2. The Demon

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

I awake to find the girl named Hinata cuddling my chest.

-Is this girl used to sleeping with a teddy or something un? - I ask myself.

I watch her sleep as her body goes up and down. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her jacket made her look like she had big boobs but by the contact of her body against mine that was a lie. They were small but would probably look nice on her. I didn't care she was going to be my new master piece. Her sleep begins to stir as she wakes up.

"Morning," I say.

She looks at me and smiles. I look at her with a look that says 'Wtf'

"Aren't you scared of me because I could kill you any minute un?" I ask her.

"I'm n-not s-sure really," her voice was so soft and timid.

I sit up and she follows. I get up and head to the bathroom to clean myself. Once I was done I walk out with a towel covering my legs. There was some water droplets on my nicely toned chest. I look at the Hyuga and watch her as she blushes.

"Like what you see un?" I ask. I walk over to her and she turns a darker shade of red ever inch I take away from our faces. I place a kiss on her head.

Hinata P.O.V

-Is he toying with me? How rude and disrespectful to come out of the bathroom not even dressed-

Deidara's P.O.V

I grab some clothes I had already put in the drawer. I get out two shirts and two pair of pants. I throw a shirt and a pair of pants at her.

"You're going to have to wear these, un."

I walk back into the bathroom to put on my Akatsuki attire.

I walk out and tell her to get clean.

Hinata P.O.V

I walk out of the bathroom with these boy's clothes on. They were really baggy on me, but they would have to do foe now. I look around and there was no sign of Deidara-san. But there was a note on the door that read:

_Hinata I have gone out to do battle with the leader of Suna the demon Gaara. I will be back soon, and remember if I find out you have escaped, I will kill you un._

I go and lie down on the bed and look up at the ceiling above me.

- Kiba-kun will save me I know he will, I just know it.-

Hours later Deidara returns all full of blood. He collapse to one knee and is helpless.

-This is my chance to escape but I can't just leave him, he's human too-

I go to help him to the bed and begin to heal his wounds. As I finish I await him to wake up.

An hour later he awakes. I look at him friendly and give a slight smile.

"Why did you stay, you could have escaped un?" he asks.

"I-i-I c-c-couldn't leave you t-t-there. It's just n-not me." I say.

"We have to get out of here though!" Deidara says quickly.

"Why Deidara-san, why do we have to go?" I ask.

"Gaara read my mind and found you and wants you for his maiden wife. I can't allow that beast to take you un! He's a demon and you're a magnificent piece of art un." Deidara grunts.

-Gaara, I remember when Kiba told me of him and how he can be nice rarely. But then he told me he liked to kill for fun and loved to destroy people's lives within a second. I'd rather stay with this criminal than to be killed violently by a demon-

"What a-a-am I t-t-to do?" I ask.

"Run, get out of here, run as far away as you can un! When it's safe I'll come and find you, take this un," Deidara says. He reaches in to his bag of clay and makes a flower.

"Use this whenever you need if you get caught, un, now go un!"

I nod my head and run out of the door. I run out of the cabin and through the woods. I run as fast as my legs can carry. I could run to Konoha but where is it? I just keep running that's all I can do right know.

"Byakugan!" I say I look behind me and see a human sized beast coming from behind rather quickly. I panic and run as fast as I can. I trip over a showing tree root and scrabble to my knees and look back. I see a shadow appearance of a human sized Shukaku.

"Well looks like I found you little one," he purrs. His voice sounded like a teenage boy's plus a demon. I was horrified so I begin to fade. The last thing I heard him say is: "Little one, now you needn't to do that, haha."


	3. His siblings met

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

I wake to be in a bed. The sheets were made of silk so I figured I was home. My eyes clear up better and I realize I'm not at home. The silk was a red and black color the decor of the room was black and red, and it was very dim. I try to sit up but feel a figure next to me. I remember I was taken by Gaara so I thought it was him. I jump back and fall to the floor causing a thud. The figure in the bed that once lay next to me sat up.

"Why did you do that?" he asks, his voice sounds different from the last time I saw him. This time it was the voice of an emotionless teenage boy.

I huddle to close my eyes and try to pretend this was all a bad nightmare. I open my eyes and see a red spiky haired boy in front of me. He had a tattoo that says love on his forehead and wore black and red garments, while I'm still wearing Deidara-san's clothes.

Gaara was scaring me; his deep eyes make me feel like he was looking into my soul. Apparently he enjoys it to watching me just fear him.

Gaara P.O.V

This girl, I don't know why, but I found out that I have much interest for her. Kind of foolish because I could find a girl that would have more interest than her and mess with her but I'm just and attracted to her. There is something about her I find interesting.

So there in front of me is this girl with long mid-night blue hair and large empty eyes shaking. She was wearing boy's clothes, probably from that dumbass Akatsuki boy. I'm glad he found her, because now I have this girl in my possession. On her neck there was a small blue diamond necklace. It looks so familiar.

I hold it with my hand and then look at her.

"Tell me little one, where did you get this?"

"M-m-my f-f-friend S-s-sakura-san g-gave it t-to me," she stutters.

-Sakura, that's that girl Naruto has started to fancy. That human ninja girl, I suppose they are from the same village.-

I put the necklace down and call a servant. A servant comes rushing to me.

"What can I help you with my Lord?" she asks.

"Bring the dress I ordered to have prepared," I command. I felt good today so I decide not to punch her.

She bows and runs off. She comes back with a red silk with a slit from the knee down on the left and big sleeves that go to the elbow. It has a black trim and a zipper in the back. There were lighter red flowers on it.

I pick the frighten girl up bridal style and carry her to the bathroom. The servant girl follows her in there, and closes the door to help the girl clean up. I walk out of my bed chambers and into the hallway. I take a deep breath in and sigh. I take one step and I hear Naruto's annoying voice come up.

"Gaara, Gaara!" he yells.

I look in the direction he was calling and see Naruto running up to me.

"Gaara I hear there's a new girl here," he says.

"Yes, there is you baka (A/N Japanese for stupid, idiot etc)."

"Well you didn't have to call me a baka ok."

I turn to see the girl walk out of the dark room. The dress looks nice on her. It shows her small body and slender curves. Her air was washed and brushed down and made a clean shine and looks very smooth. Lotion was put on her and I could smell the light fragrance which enters my nose and smells ok, but I'm not into that stuff. She looks at Naruto.

Hinata P.O.V

I look to see this blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

- He was cute I like him. He looks very familiar… Wait that's the guy Sakura-san had saw when she was coming home from an A-ranked mission! But he's a demon too-

I look down from these two demons. Gaara grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction he was walking. I look back to look at the blonder boy and he's just staring at me, then he runs in the opposite direction. I am at disbelief to feel Gaara's strength; it's so immense.

-I hope Deidara-san is still alive. I wonder if Konoha has sent out a search team for me?-

Gaara opens a door and pushes me into the room, causing me to fall on my knees and violently slams it shut.

I look up to see two other people, a blonde haired girl with 4 pigtails. She wore a pink outfit and had a giant fan and then there was a male with a black hood on and purple make-up and had a case on his back.

The girl looks at me and helps me up.

"Sorry my brother did that," she says smirking.

-Brother! So does that mean these guys are demons too?-

"Unlike our brother we aren't demons so you can relax," says the girl, "By the way my name is Temari and this is Kankuro."

"My n-n-name is h-h-h-Hinata h-h-h-Hyuga," I stutter.

"Our brother Gaara can be such a jerk so please forgive him," says Kankuro.

"It's f-f-fine b-because I k-know d-deep inside of h-him, he's kind and j-just wants to b-be loved. M-my best f-f-friend k-k-Kiba-kun told me many s-stories a-about him."

"Hinata you gotta stop stuttering," Kankuro says.

"I'm s-sorry I do t-t-that w-when I g-g-get n-nervous," I stutter.

"Hey we're all friends here or we will be. Gaara dumped you here probably because someone has come for you or attacking us," Temari smiles.

-Maybe someone has come for me! I hope it's Kiba-kun.-

"So I guess you're hanging with us for the day," Kankuro smiles.

"I guess so," I smile.

"So by the look of you, I say Gaara is in a good mood today, considering the fact he is usually very brutal," Kankuro says.

-Brutal! I would rather be with Deidara-san then get beaten up.-

I faint.


	4. True nature of Gaara

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

I awake to the violent shake of Kankuro.

"You baka that's not how you… Hinata!"

I stand up.

"Told you that's how you wake her up," Kankuro grins.

Gaara slams the door open.

"Damn looks like Gaara's good mood has left the castle as so did the enemies," Kankuro laughs.

Gaara runs at Kankuro and punches him causing him to hurtle at the wall.

He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. He held my arm rather too tight.

"Ga-Gaara you're h-hurting me," I say.

Gaara looks at me with a death stare and slaps me right across the face. My face begins to swell a little. He turns back around and continues to pull me. A servant boy comes up to Gaara. Gaara stops and lets go of me and punches the boy, and he was only like 9 years old. I run up to him and help him up. He pushes me away. Gaara grabs me again and pulls me, but this time he was pulling me faster so I couldn't keep up so I trip. He stops again and pulls me up to his back.

-I hope that boy is ok-

"Your friend Kiba tried to get you," Gaara growls.

-I knew it Kiba came I hope he didn't kill him. I'm starting to wonder where Deidara-san is. I know he would have a better chance against Gaara-

Gaara stops and drops me to the ground and slaps me again.

"I would be careful of what you think I can read your thoughts" I pass out from the pain of the slap.


	5. Trust Gained and Prediction Told

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

"**Demon"**

I flutter my eyes open see that I'm in the bed room I was in before. But it was dark. The only light was coming from a window from the moon. There was a figure in the window and I sit up to get a better view. It was Gaara and he turns his head and looks at me.

"Gaara-san," I say sleepily, "how come you aren't asleep?"

"I can't sleep or else my demon will take over and take what is mine," he says.

"Oh I see." I lie back down and look the opposite direction. Then I feel him get in the bed and lie right next to me, and puts his arm around me.

I try to move but I see his fingernails grow into claws.

"Just stay where you are Little One," he whispers coldly in my ear. I do as he says. I just lay there and feel him petting my hair. The feeling was soothing and relaxing so I just relax.

What seems like hours later Gaara gets up and leaves the room. Before he had left the room was so warm so I walk over to the window and open it to get some cold fresh air in. I stick my head out and admire the view of Suna. Then I see two tiny figures jumping roof-to-roof heading toward Gaara's castle curious of whom they are I just stand there. One of them jumps high and looks at me as I look at him. He's from the sound village and looks familiar. He was the guy who tried to kidnap me when I was young. I take a step back as he enters the room and grabs me and jumps back out.

"AHHHH!" I yelp before my mouth was ties shout. I try to make as much noise as possible but it was hopeless, so there I am being held over the shoulder of my captor as he jumps and runs with his ally. I pull my head up to see how far away I am when I see three figures coming

I knew one was Temari because of the giant fan so I figure the other two are Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was coming in really fast. The two sound ninjas look to see their pursuers and begin to move more quickly. I knew it wouldn't do any good because my mouth was tied but I call out to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. It only came out as a muffle.

The way the sound ninja I was on was moving made my stomach feel sick I was beginning to feel queasy. Oh how I wish he would stop and he did. He took me off his shoulder and set me on a roof and put a kunai to my throat.

"Come any closer Gaara and the girl goes," threatens the sound ninja.

I hear and see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro grunt.

"Gaara what are we going to do?" Temari asks.

"Little girl I'd say you do as I say," replies the sound ninja.

Everyone goes silent for a moment.

"I don't back down to anyone, especially you!" Gaara says.

"You asked for it the g-"Sand surround both sound ninja until it consumed them.

"Sand coffin," says Gaara. The sand kills the men causing blood to rain down. This frightens me I never liked the sight of blood. My body begins to tremble as my eyes grew big while the bleeding rain fell all over. I scream.

Temari comes over to me and picks me up, my body trembles harder as more blood falls on my skin.

"I'll calm Hinata down Gaara," she says.

"Fine," Gaara reluctantly responds.

Temari carries me back to the castle.

I am grateful for Gaara saving me but I can't be in a bloody place. Thinking about Gaara's rough shell I thought no one would come save me. I thought that Gaara would just brush me off and find someone new. Maybe he actually has feelings.

As we arrive at the castle Temari takes me to the bathroom and brings me a pair of her clothes.

"I hope you don't mind if I help I mean we're both girls here," she smiles. I didn't mind I just want all the blood to get off me. She runs a bath and I get undress. She takes the bloody dress and leaves the bathroom. I step into the warm bathe and scrub the bloody off.

As soon it was off I let the water go and dry off then dress in Temari's clothes. It was a fishnet, which would cover my shoulders and a midriff pink short-sleeve shirt with a pink skirt and a fishnet to act as shorts underneath.

"These are my old clothes I hope you don't mind they should fit you," she says from behind the door.

I put them on and look at the mirror. They look nice on me but my hair must change. I look through the drawers and find a brush, scissors, and a few hair ties. I cut an inch off my hair so it stopped right underneath my shoulders. I brush my hair and tie it into a ponytail. That completed the look to perfection.

I clean up the bathroom and walk out. Temari looks at me and smile, "You look so cute! You can have all of my old clothes they look nice on you. So how do you like my new outfit?"

I look down to see she wore a black like robe that went down her legs and made a slit to give more revealing to the neck and part of the leg.

"It suits you well," I smile.

"Come on Gaara probably want you back. Even though he has a rough shell you're the only one I've seen him care for." She looks at my necklace. "Nice necklace by the way, it looks so familiar. Anyway come on lets go," she begins walking and I begin to follow.

-Gaara cares for me? Being slapped so hard you pass out doesn't seem like caring. But I still would like to thank him for saving me, even though the blood freaked me out. I used to know a girl who was like him, aggressive and mean but I got to know her and she just wanted a friend. Shoot I forgot he can read my thoughts, I wonder if he's already read them?-

We walk down many hallways, so many if I went by myself I'd get lost. Soon we come across a big door.

"Well this is Gaara's bed chambers." She begins to walk away.

I open the door a little and peek my head in. I go in and see Gaara sitting on the bed.

"Come over here," he demands.

I walk in toward the bed.

"Gaara I just want to say thank you for saving m-"

"It was nothing," he says.

Gaara P.O.V

I'm sitting up in the bed and motion her to come lie down. She walks up closer and I get a better look of what she's wearing. Temari's old clothes look lovely on her, not as good as the dress I had for her but she looks delicious.

"You need your rest Little One."

She nods her head and climbs into bed. I look at the window then feel her touch against me. I look at her and see that her eyes are closed and she's cuddling up against my chest. I take her ponytail out to leave her hair down and begin stroking it. Soon her breathing came easy and she was asleep.

-I did hear your thoughts Little One, I did. I know I am aggressive but you seem like you can over look that. I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you-

"**So you do care for this mortal hmmm." **

-Shut up Shukaku-

"**You and I both know we want to taste her pure blood, right Gaara? I mean she is as pure as an angel."**

Images of the Little One dead and full of blood appear in my head. They look so good.

-Shukaku… Stop I don't want to eat her!-

"**Well I know you want to do something to her. You have never crossed a person this pure of heart."**

He's right I never have come across someone like her. Shukaku put many images into my head of ways I could destroy her, humiliate her, and kill her.

I put my ears up against my head and squeeze. I couldn't kill her I just don't know why. I get up and leave the room. I close the door and sit against it.

"**I know you know you like those images. You don't have to choose one you can do them all. Why do you resist me Gaara? I know you want to do this."**

-I can't kill her.-

"**Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, when will you learn? There will come a time where you will want to destroy and humiliate her. You will want to kill her and drink her angelic blood. And when you do I will make sure nothing is left. Nothing."**

Shukaku's voice finally leaves my head. I decide not to go back in there for the night so I walk around the castle.

Hey guys hoped you like this chapter. Please comment (") penguin


	6. Truce between a strong enemy

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

"**Demon"**

Kiba P.O.V

I'm walking around Konoha looking for my friends because Tsunade told me if I get an actual rescue team I can go try and get Hinata back. Let's see the Hyuga clan are helping, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura said she was busy and couldn't go, Ino, Shino, and Sai.

Then all of a sudden Deidara lands in front of me. Akamaru growls and I pull out a Kunai.

"Oh put those petty weapons away un. I come in peace I want to help you un."

"Why should I believe you?" I growl.

"I want to save Hinata un."

I put my kunai down.

"I'm listening," I say.

"I have a better chance against the demons Gaara and Naruto so you need my help un."

He has a point.

"Why do you want to help Hinata?" I ask.

"She's a beautiful piece of art made by life un. And a demon doesn't deserve her un. You see art is a bang."

"Fine truce, but when Hinata is saved you must go."

"Fine, un." Deidara smiles, "So when do we leave?"

"Next week, because that's the time Lady Tsunade says I can go and because I need a stronger team."

"I can get Tobi to help. He'll do whatever really un."

"Fine."

Deidara jumps on to his clay bird and flies off.

Sorry about the short chapter guys this is really important to know

:P


	7. Cravings

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

"**Demon"**

Hinata P.O.V

_I'm in a meadow and 5 other guys are there. Kiba, Gaara, Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke. They were all looking at me and standing in a row. The wind was blowing causing my hair to float gently in the breeze. It looks like I'm trying to choose something but I think it was a guy. I make a expression on my face like I have chosen the person but when I take a step toward him a suriken comes by and kills me. _

I awake to a startle to find Gaara no there and my hair was down. I head to the bathroom and put it back up and tidy myself up.

I walk out in search for Gaara roaming the many maze-like hallways of his castle in Suna. I take a turn and bump into the blonde-haired boy I saw earlier.

"I'm so sorry please for-"

"It's fine. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way. Hey I saw you with Gaara," he laughs.

"Yeah, my name is Hinata Hyuga," I smile.

"Hyuga huh? Well have you ever heard of a girl named Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes, Sakura-san is my best friend. She gave me this necklace I'm wearing."

I show him the necklace and he carefully observes it.

"Looks familiar," he smiles.

"That's what everyone around this castle says," I say.

Naruto just glares at me for a moment, but then smiles this big goofy grin which I think is cute.

"So is orange your favorite color?" I ask considering the fact he wore a orange and black sweat suit kind of outfit.

"Yeah, I love it and so does Kyubi-san," he must love to smile.

"You have the nine-tails?" I ask.

"Yeah, well actually when a demon is placed inside a person, like me and Gaara-san, we actually partly are the demon and then there is the part of the demon that lives inside of us (A/N I find this complicating to explain I hope you understand it), do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"So what are you doing here in the first place?" he sighs.

"I'm looking for Gaara-kun. Do you know where he is?"

"I might but I might not. It all depends." Naruto sighs.

"Depends on what Naruto-kun?"

"Well it depends if can could treat me to some ramen?"

"I would if I could but an Akatsuki member has my original clothes and they have my money in it I'm sorry."

-But I have still been able to keep the flower a secret.-

"Oh that's ok. I'll take you to him anyway." I smile and he begins walking and I follow a few inches behind him.

"Y'know what Hinata-chan,"

"Yes?"

"I think I might like you better than Sakura-chan," he says.

"You do?" I reply.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is always hitting my head to the ground proving her strength, then when I took her out for some ramen she wouldn't shut up about this Sasuke guy. But you, you are a lot kinder and gentler than her. I like that in people."

"That's Sakura-san for you," I giggle and blush I'm glad he didn't see the blush.

- Ever since Sakura gave me this necklace before I went on a mission to check out the small village next to us, my life has changed a lot.-

"Here he is."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." I say Naruto walks off waving.

I look toward Gaara who was outside in a garden. I open the doors and walk toward him. He looks at me and I walk closer and sit down next to him.

"I saw your dream last night," he states coldly.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"So umm… I…" I give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead and stood up and left

Gaara P.O.V

She hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"**Bet you want her blood even more."**

-What are you talking about Shukaku?-

"**She's an angel from heaven Gaara, and she likes you. Her blood will taste even better now."**

-I told you I'm not going to kill her.-

"**Looks like Gaara has a change of heart."**

-Maybe I do.-

"**Look Gaara I will taste her blood and there's nothing you can do about it."**

*silent*

"**Gaara you fucking red head she will be mine and I will eat her"**

-Shukaku what has gotten into you? You never act like this.-

"**I don't know but I want her, I want her blood, her soul, her body. And I could sense that Kyubi is starting to want her too."**

-Something's going up-

"**No dip Sherlock."**

Looks like the demons are getting hungry for Hinata's body, soul, and blood. What will happen next? Comment please


	8. Blood kill

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Hinata P.O.V

I can't believe I did that, but I don't regret it. I like Gaara he's like an emo Kiba. I'm starting not to mind being here. Everyone is so nice, well most of the time.

I see the boy from before walking in the hallway, but this time his face was bleeding. I run over to him.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" I look at his bleeding scratch on his face.

"What happened?"

"Oh please Hinata-sama, don't worry about a pitiful servant like me," he says pushing my hand away.

"Tell me please I can help you."

"As you wish Madam, well I'm the youngest servant here so I'm bullied."

"Oh how sad let me patch you up," I say as I grab his hand and find the closest bathroom.

I run a cloth under some water and clean his cut on his cheek. He flinches whenever I touch it but he acts strong. Then I bandage it up, and rid of the tears that formed as I was cleaning it.

"There good as new, sort of," I smile.

"Thank you for trying to help me but they all hate me. You see I was an orphan so I took any job I could to make a living. Luckily I came across Gaara who was angry so he took me and made me a servant."

-I wish this boy had a better life-

I open the door and push the boy off. I walk out to see Temari.

"I see you met Josen," she smiles.

"So that's his name," I smile back.

"Yeah he's always getting hit around here. But don't worry about him he doesn't care."

"He doesn't."

"Hinata you need to speak louder. You're always so quiet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies so much either."

"I can't help it you see it's a habit."

"Come with me." I follow Temari.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're just going to have a girl's night out. I mean you seem a little down here."

-A girl's night out sounds fun. It reminds me when Tenten took me out to that fighting bar and showed me the fights then had a sleep over.-

Gaara's P.O.V

**I know you're thinking about her.**

-This time you're right, no one has ever attempted to give me any affection.-

**I know you're thinking about that but what I mean is your mind is dirty.**

-Shut up Shukaku-

**I Know you are, I know you want to claim her yours**

-SHUT up!-

**C'mon I'm part of you I know you I am actually 50% you.**

-Shukaku SHUT UP!-

**Here are some images, I just love to watch you suffer.**

-If I get a sip of her blood will you stop?-

**Oh how long I was waiting for you to ask that. **

My body starts turning into its half demon state. It looks like a miniature Shukaku. I run to the village for my next bloody meal. I go to the outskirts and hide under the sand. I see a little girl with long brown hair and big green eyes. She was running away from something but she was closing in on me. She runs closer than sees me. She panics and run the other way, I jump out of the sand and I begin to chase her.

"Please don't! Please don't!" She begs as she runs. She was waving her hands toward her group but they saw me and began throwing stones. I use the sand as a shield as I continue to chase her. The group of other children run away leaving the girl behind.

"No! Please help me!" she screams. I grew bored of this chasing game so I jump and land on her causing her to fall to the ground. She struggles to be free but it was useless. I grab her arm and pull it right off. She screams in agony which was music to my ears. I begin drinking the blood dripping off the arm. I then grab her head and snap it off and drink the blood that was pouring out.

As I finish the blood I maul the body up and move back to the castle. Once I reach inside I change back into the human form but this time I was letting Shukaku control the body under my rules. I head to the bedroom to await my little snack.

***9:00pm***

Hinata P.O.V

After I took my shower I walk into the bedroom chambers to find Gaara sitting on the bed.

"I've been waiting for you," he says slyly as he stands up and walks towards me.

"Hey Gaara," I say.

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer toward him.

"Gaara what are you-"

I'm blocked off from saying anything by his lips.

We kiss until we both needed air. He leads me over to the bed and sits me down as he bites on my neck causing me to moan.

"Gaara I don't feel comfortable with this, please stop." Gaara continues to nibble on my neck.

"Gaara stop it, please."

Gaara just bites down harder.

"Gaara please."

He continues to bite on my neck and then there was a feeling of pain. He had made a small hole in my neck.

"Gaara-"

"Gaara's not here right now, but Shukaku is."

-Shukaku! Th-the demon, he's… drinking… my blood-

I try to push him off but he falls on top of me still licking up the forming blood. Try and try with all my might to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Tears form at my eyes from the thought of my blood being all gone and in the belly of the one-tailed demon. I finally decide it was useless to struggle and just give up. I could feel the warm blood being sucked out. Tears begin to fall as I cry.

"Please… stop… please."

He continues to drink the blood and I begin to feel faint. My eyes close as everything begins to leave. My grasp on life was fading away.

Gaara P.O.V

I feel Little One's body go limp but Shukaku continues to drip her blood.

-Shukaku stop you're killing her.-

**I'm sorry but I can't, it's just too good. I know you can taste it, why not let me finish.**

I couldn't let her die. I force myself into control only to end up in a battle to regain control of my body.

**You know what I'll finish her another day but for now I'm letting you keep her.**

I regain control of my body and stop licking her blood. I pick her limp body up and carry it to Temari who knew a little about medics.

She puts a band aid on her neck and puts tubes on her that she said will help her sustain life.

I sit next to the bed and wait for her to wake up.

"Gaara it's going to take awhile, you drank most of her blood. She barely has enough to keep her alive. If you love her, well let's just say, that's not how you show it," Temari scolds me.

"Then how am I supposed to?" I ask.

"Well I'll teach you tomorrow afternoon, but now I'm going back to bed." Temari walks out of the room.

***10:00 A.M***

**Ok **so that's the end of this chapter. Will Hinata live? I'm not telling. Hope you liked it.


	9. News in Konoha

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

It's 10:00 A.M and I'm still watching her. Kankuro came in an hour ago to check up on her. I asked him why I was having these feelings but his reply was: "You're in love Gaara, and I guess Shukaku doesn't like it. But the fact here is you're in love." That didn't answer too much. Why was I in love? Why her? Why has my emotions changed so drastically? I do know that Shukaku loves the purest of blood, and apparently Hinata is the purest.

"GAARA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HINATA-CHAN!" scream Naruto as he busts into the room. He slams the door shut then he comes over to me and lifts me by my shirt.

"You threatened her life don't you know that!" he exclaims.

"You pathetic baka."

"What did you call me?" Naruto's free hand turns into a fist.

"I know that Kyubi has been talking to you about eating her soul, drinking her blood, and destroying her body."

He lets me down and looks at me.

"How did yo-"

"Shukaku told me and Kyubi probably told you that he sensed Shukaku tasting the blood."

"You're right Gaara."

"You and I both know the both of us like Hinata-chan and our demons crave her."

"Gaara I don't know what to do. Kyubi has never wanted to eat a soul or drink the pure hearted blood. He's only wanted to destroy things. But devouring the soul… drinking the blood… never."

"I don't know what to say."

The door opens again and there stand the young servant boy who is always getting beat up. I think his name was Tadao which means loyal one. This time there wasn't a scratch on him. He looks at me.

"Will she live?" he asks.

"I think so," I reply.

He walks over to Hinata's side and just looks at her.

"She was the only lady alive who treated my wounds. The last women who treated my wounds was my mother." Tears form at his eyes. "She's like a mother to me, even though I rarely see her she cares," he cries.

"We'll let you be alone for a bit," Naruto says as he grabs my shirt and pulls me out.

Naruto P.O.V

I pull Gaara out of the room to let the boy be alone.

Gaara turns around and walks away.

"Don't ever touch her Naruto, just remember who lets you live here."

"Geez he's a hothead," I say to myself. I begin walking off to who knows where.

**Naruto what does Gaara know, you and I both know we deserve the girl.**

-True because we're nicer to her.-

**Yes she is so pure and gentle so she does not deserve a reckless, heartless, uncaring boy like Gaara. I bet if they were together Gaara would just end up beating her to death.**

-True, she deserves to live. She would be happier with me. I'm nicer, funnier, and more compatible-

**Oh how true you are. And drinking her blood well I just wonder what blood taste like because I hear it tastes divine.**

-That makes sense-

**Naruto do you really like this girl?**

-Yeah she's so nice and she has a warm personality and I could keep going on but there's just so much about her I love-

**Well if you want the girl Gaara has to go. Or if you can get the girl to like you, if Gaara really did like her, he would have no choice but to let her go.**

-Thanks I'll try when she wakes up.-

***A Week later***

Kiba P.O.V

I meet Deidara where I had met him before.

"Hey where is everyone un?" he asks jumping off his clay bird.

"We received an anonymous secret letter from Gaara's castle in Suna. It states that Hinata is out cold and we'll be taking a risk if we go to retrieve her now while she's down. It would be better and safer if we go when she is strong enough to run," I explain, Akamaru barks in agreement.

"I can't believe the demon hurt her un. I have better chances if I'm with you guys so when will we get her un?" Deidara sighs.

"The letter says when Hinata is in the right condition another letter will be sent on when to leave, where to go, and what to do." I grin.

"Fine un."

"Don't give me that attitude Deidara; I don't like you as much as you hate us."

Deidara rolls his eyes.

"When you receive news tell me I'll be staying at an apartment I rented out."

"Is it the same apartment building that Choji lives in?"

"You mean that kid with the long hair un?"

"Yeah, he'll tell you."

"Ok un." Deidara walks away as I do to.

"Grrrr," growls the big white dog Akamaru.

"I know buddy I hope Hinata will come out alright too."

-I just hope for the best that Hinata will come out her cheery quiet self. The Hinata that is so kind and generous. The Hinata who always looks past the bad and looks at the good.-

I stop to see Sasuke walking toward me with his usual blank expression on.

"Hey Sasuke," I smile as we near each other. We stop and look at each other.

"So we have to work with those Akatsuki members Lady Tsunade approved?"

-me: Hey Sasuke

Sasuke: Hey Kiba, I have a small question for you.

Would have been nicer if that happened-

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade said we would have a better chance with them helping."

"Woof woof"

"I hate the Akatsuki, my brother Itachi was one."

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'Oh I hate my brother for killing my clan' Sasuke you tell everyone that and we know that you feel like that but you need to stop repeating it."

I walk away leaving Sasuke there.

I come across Tenten, and Sakura.

"Hey girls" I smile.

"Hey Kiba." they say in unison.

"I can't wait to go up against the demons of Suna. I'm so fired up!" Tenten says. I swear I say fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't go, but i'll be here ready to heal you guys up if you win," Skura smiles.

"IF!" yells Tenten, "We will win and we will bring Hinata home to the people who love her."

"Ok just prepare Tenten, that letter could come by any day."

Tenten nods and continues walking with Sakura.

Uhh this chapter was kind of dull sry bout that.


	10. Awaken, Recovery Team GO!

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Gaara P.O.V

I find it strange that the demons want to consume Hinata and for Naruto and I to fall for her. It's so strange but that Kyubi will never get a taste of her blood. Her blood taste a lot different than normal blood though. It was bitter-sweet and was like silk on my tongue. It was the brightest crimson red I have ever seen it was more of a scarlet red which is weird because all human blood is supposed to be a dark crimson red.

It's been a month and Hinata has finally awakened from her slumber. It's been a boring month without her around. Sure I still go killing around Suna with Naruto but other than that it's quiet. Naruto has been trying to make things fun but he's so pointless. I remember when I attacked him thinking he would be my meal ending up coming face-to-face with another demon like me, except I wasn't the one crying. Yeah he was crying over the fact his village hated him. We were like 8 at the time I think. I loved to watch him cry when we were little, it entertained me so.

One day while Hinata was still out cold a servant discovers a flower made out of clay. I knew that it had to be created by the vial Akatsuki member. I decide to take it and use it to help with another meal for I was growing hungry. I place it in my pocket and wait for evening then slip out a window.

This time I decided that my meal will take place in a dark ally. I jump the roofs of Suna in search of a careless human to eat. I saw a frighten man walking on the sidewalk.

I jumped behind him causing him to turn around but before he could see me I hid. He turned back around and continues walking. I threw the flower at him causing it to explode killing the man.

-Damn-

**Damn you Gaara I wanted to play the game of chase you baka.**

I walked up to the man and pull his limbs off each of his limbs and drank the red thick liquid dripping out and chewing on the meat. Once he was licked clean I mauled his body as I do to all my other victims, leaving the person barely even recognizable as a person or even human.

I slipped back to the castle and into Hinata's room to await her awake.

Hinata P.O.V

I sit up and then next thing I know Gaara had his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you," he says.

"Gaara I forgive you it wasn't your fault. Shukaku is a demon and demons love blood right?"

I sit and talk to Gaara about what has happened while I was 'gone';

He told me the word got out fast about me and Gaara being together and how their king demon has found his mortal queen.

At 12 Naruto and the boy from before walk in. The young boy runs to me and embraces me saying, "I'm glad you're awake."

Naruto just looks at me and smiles his adorable, yet goofy, grin.

"I never got your name, may I ask what it is?" I ask the young servant boy.

"My name is Tadao." He smiles.

"What a lovely name."

He gives me another hug and leaves to do his job.

"He's such a nice boy," I smile.

"He thinks of you as his mother, because no one has ever cared for him," Gaara states.

-No one has ever cared for him oh how sad.-

"Oh."

Kiba P.O.V

Finally the letter has come of Hinata's recovery. So I have just about all of the Recovery team together. We are all waiting for Tenten who was running toward us. The letter only told us that Hinata was ok not what to do because we are up against demons here. F'ing demons. Everyone is accounted for and now we head off. YEAH, HINATA RECOVERY SQUAD GO!

Hope you like this chapter. Hey I just wanna say I might not be writeing for a bit cuz I got a lot of school stuff coming up next. So I'll write when I can.


	11. Training Begings While the Plan readys!

Hey guys so umm well I have a small break ok so I'm writing this chapter. But idk when I'll be back on cuz I have to work harder cuz I got to raise a grade up in school so please enjoy

p.s there is some swearing in this chapter

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Kiba P.O.V

So we're off, jumping from tree to tree trying to reach the desert we must cross to reach Suna. Sai informed Deidara that it would be better to travel by land than sky. I don't know why but Sai is a former ANBU (A/N did I spell that right?). Well Deidara was annoyed by that and decided to blow up Tobi for calling him a fool. I have to admit that was cruel but funny see Tobi run away so fast.

It's going to take a few days with this many people but that's good because Hinata needs time to recover, but I still want to get there now, let's just hope the demon is letting her. GAH! I can't stand thinking about the things Hinata has encountered. A timid and gentle girl like her against a killing machine demon! She would be easily killed within a few…no… less than one second!

As soon as I have the chance I will take her away from that place. To her home in Konoha, where mostly everyone loves her. Well everyone I know loves her.

I see Kakashi stop. We all stop and look at him.

"Why the hell are you stopping? We have to get there as soon as possible!" I exclaim. I was the leader of the rescue team so whatever I say goes.

Kakashi looks at me, "It would be best if we take a break and make camp. Remember, Hinata has just awaken she needs to recover too."

He had a point; it's just that I'm so eager to get my Hinata back. I miss her.

"Fine," I reluctantly say, "but first thing tomorrow we head out."

Everyone nods as the set up camp. Akamaru and I go to look for food as Deidara and Sai soar the sky looking for water.

Hinata P.O.V

As the young boy Tadao gives me one last hug he runs out of the room. I smile as he runs out.

"So Hinata-chan are ya feelin' better?" Naruto asks as he pulls a chair up and sits next to the bed.

I smile at him, "Yes Naruto-kun, I feel good enough to walk."

"When you are healthy enough to get up you will train down at the training grounds. We don't want anyone trying to kill you now do we," Gaara states.

-Training. I haven't done that for a while. I must be weaker than I was before Deidara captured me, and if I'm training with Gaara I wonder if he'll hold back.-

I look at Gaara with a questionable look. Gaara just returns the look and leaves.

I sigh.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan Gaara-san can be such a downer," smiles Naruto.

"Will Gaara-kun be training me?" I ask.

"Yeah but if you want me to train you I'll ask him, that is if you want?"

"No it's fine Naruto-kun." I'm actually not sure if I want to fight them.

Gaara P.O.V

She may be a Hyuga but when I was out hunting down some prey I heard a rumor saying that in the Hyuga family the heiress is weak. I wonder when they traveled to Konoha because I'd never let them. I still have to figure that out. But I know this is the girl and I know she is weak. Yet I will not allow that; I do not want what is mine to be taken away without a fight. She knows the people who dare to take her will hurt her so she will defend herself. I just want her strong enough to hold them back until I arrive.

**And you want to fight her to get more blood.**

-Damn you Shukaku I don't want that to happen. She's mine not yours Shukaku.-

**Ah, ah, ah Gaara remember I'm part of you so technically she's also mine.**

Shukaku growls in my head.

**Remember what I told you Gaara you will taste her blood, remember?**

-Yeah I remember but that already happened-

**No it didn't, that was different. The time of which I speak of has yet to arrive.**

-Fuck off Shukaku I don't want to deal with your growling ass mouth-

**Oh a little sassy today eh? Hmmmm well then I just going to say you better watch your mouth you fucking ginger. You would be powerless without me; if we were to battle against each other I'd kill you with in a blink of an eye.**

Shukaku says calmly.

-Whatever I'm not in the mood-

**Mmmmhmm just watch your mouth because one day I'll be out of your body.**

I roll my eyes and walk around waiting for the proper time for my meal.  
Kiba P.O.V

Ok so we found some berries and have fresh water Deidara and Sai had found nearby. We're all sitting around a small fire eating the berries and cooked fish. It actually was the first time we all did this even though we've all been friends for the last 16 years, if you exclude the Akatsuki members.

Tenten sat next to Lee, who sat next to Ino, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Choji, who sat next to Tobi, who sat next to Deidara, who sat next to that freakin' representative of the Hyuga clan, who sat next to Neji, who sat next to Sai, who sat next to Shizune who represented the Hokage, who sat next to Kakashi, who sat next to Might guy (A/N otherwise known as Sensei Guy), who sat next to Kurenai, who sat next to Inoichi who was Ino's father, who sat next to Shikaku Nara who was Shikamaru's father, who sat next to Choza who was Choji's father, who sat next to Akamaru, who sat next to me , and I sat next to Shino. That made 20 people and if you add Akamaru that'd be 21. (A/N 21! BLACKJACK hahaha jk)

Yeah the Hokage instructed us to bring some experienced shinobi who were more experienced than us. My family couldn't tag along because the vet was being blown up. Not literally but being filled up and busy with patients.

"So, Kiba what will we do when we get there?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah Kiba we can't go marching in and demand Hinata back, right Sasuke?" Ino says as she scoots closer to Sasuke who just stares at the fire.

"Well we need to know about our targets. So we'll have to distract them while a team goes in for Hinata. This is what I know about the Demon King of Suna, I heard that the demon Gaara is actually a boy who is part demon from the demon which was placed inside of him when he was a baby; and I also heard he's the only demon who can hear thoughts from like 4 or 5 feet away from him, but he's really powerful."

"No dip baka," says the representative of the Hyuga family. I think that it's stupid to say that they won't go to save their heiress but instead send Neji and 1 representative. They should all be going to retrieve their heiress. But that's typical of them. Everyone knows they don't like Hinata because she's weak. The only Hyugas I know who actually like Hinata is Neji. Hanabi loves Hinata but with Hanabi it's only a sisterly love and for her it only goes so far and Hiashi, Hiashi's love for Hinata is only due to the fact she is his daughter.

Anyway this representative is getting on my nerves. Like most of the Hyuga family he thinks he's better than everybody.

"Well I was thinking if we have Deidara and Sai take Kakashi, and you, the rep. of the Hyugas up into the air you could look at the place. If my senses are correct, attention will be brought to you driving Gaara and the other demon said to live there out to protect the territory.

Then everyone else will try to get as far into the castle. If we come across anyone who threatens the mission, Kurenai, Choji, and Shikaku will stay to fight them. Tobi I hear you're good at searching for people, am I correct?"

"Tobi good boy. Tobi find people easy." I fucking hate when Tobi does that "Tobi good boy" crap.

"Good then if we come across more trouble I'll break us up into teams: Tobi, Sasuke, Neji, Shizune, Akamaru, and I will be the ones who can go search for Hinata. Then Lee, Inoichi, and Shino will be the first to part. I reckon that the further we go the harder the opponent so the last group to go will be Tenten, Choza, Ino, Shikamaru, and Might guy. (A/N please tell me if u find a mistake within these groupings I'm not the best strategist so just ignore that)

Anyone who finishes their opponent off try to catch up with me, and remember our goal is to rescue Hinata and get out of there, got it!"

"Yes," everyone says.


	12. short chap

Sry bout not updating as usual

p.s there is some swearing in this chapter

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Kiba P.O.V

So it's like the middle of the night and everyone's asleep except for me and Akamaru, who are sitting outside of the tents gazing up at the twinkling stars. I look at my buddy who returns the look with a wag of his tail.

"Buddy I think we should clean up in that river. I mean everyone else has."

Akamaru wags his tail faster creating a breeze going toward the tents. I stand up and begin to walk to the river with Akamaru at my side. Once there I strip down and jump in the river. The water was up to my waist and was cold, but I could handle it. Akamaru follows and jumps in too. We couldn't make a lot of noise so I signal Akamaru to be silent.

We clean up as fast as we could and then I hurry up to get dry and dress as Akamaru shakes off away from me. Once I was dress Akamaru appears back at my side and walk around using the stars and moon as light. I remember when Hinata and I would walk like this. But that was when we were younger, now we go for walks whenever we're both NOT on a mission, and that's like 10 times a week. Sometimes we get lucky and go on a mission together.

We walk for what seems like hours and decide to go to sleep finally.

Morning comes and everyone begins to awake.

It's morning and everyone is packing our things up as Ino, Shino, Tenten, and Kurenai gather water.

So now we're back on our way to retrieve Hinata.

"I can't wait to get there!" exclaims Tenten.

"I wonder how strong our opponents are?" she asks.

"Let the youthfulness flow out for it will make us stronger," Lee says.

He's always talking about something dealing with the youth or some crap. Most of the time I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Yes Lee we will trample those demons to retrieve Hinata," Might Guy says as he jumps next to Lee. This is like WTF I mean I can tell where Lee got his appearance and attitude from.

"Yes Guy Sensei." I swear his eyes were gleaming and tears were falling down. I laugh a little to myself and continue jumping from tree to tree. Deidara jumps up to me.

I grin; I never really liked this guy. He's the reason Hinata is gone in the first place.

"Remember our deal Deidara," I smirk.

"Yeah I know, but how much longer till we're there un?" he asks.

"About either 2, or 1 more day, I think."

Tobi jumps up.

"Tobi think that Deidara should know that, Deidara stupid for not knowing that."

I look at Deidara who was frowning. Man, imagine how many wrinkles he'll have when he's old I smile to myself.

"What are you smile'n about un?" Deidara asks me.

"Oh… uh… I was just remembering the…. Uh… good times Hinata and I have had."

-That was close. My strength may be strong but compared against a Akatsuki member- No! Wait 2 members! My strength would be of no help.

Deidara sighs and jumps up faster while Tobi follows. Tenten jumps next to me.

"So, how do you think Hinata's doing?" Tenten asks putting her head down for a second.

"I think she's scared," I reply.

"I hope she's ok."

"Same here, I really miss my Hinata-hime," I could feel a tear forming as I think of what Hinata has gone through. I knew I should have gone on that (A/N did I already mention why Hinata was out in the woods if so please tell me so I can change this) mission with her to deliver a package to someone who lived near Suna. I just knew I should have gone, my instincts were telling me.

Hinata P.O.V

It's the next day and I'm dressing for training with Gaara which I'm beginning to dread. Gaara, I may like him a little but knowing all the stories I've heard he's known to never go easy on anyone. Not even Temari or Kankuro. I've heard that he's almost killed them when they were little and sparring.

Next time on Most Wanted: Training, Life or Death


	13. Training substitue

Sry bout not updating as usual

p.s there is some swearing in this chapter

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Hinata P.O.V

I open my door to meet Gaara on the training ground only to find Naruto about to knock on my door. He looks at me with gentle eyes.

"Oh! Hinata," he says surprised.

"Um hey Naruto-kun," I could feel my head getting foggy.

"Um Hinata-chan, why is your face so red?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, so why are you here?"

"Well Gaara has some surprised visitors from the Village in the Rain he has to talk to so he sent me to train you today," Naruto laughs.

"Oh, ok."

-What a relief. It's not that I want Gaara to train me, it's just I don't like to see blood.-

Naruto wraps his arm around me leading me down to the training ground. Once we get there I see 4 wooden thick poles and sand everywhere.

Naruto runs over to the middle of the pole and signals me to come over. I run over.

"Ok so no jutsus just hand-to-hand combat this time ok?" Naruto smiles.

I nod in agreement.

"Byakugan," I say as my clan's special ability activates.

I charge at Naruto hoping to hit his chakra point in his shoulder. Naruto easily dodges and appears be hide me with his arms crossed.

"I thought I said no jutsus," he frowns.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I'm not used of fighting without my byakugan. I ask may I please use it?"

"Fine," he smiles as he charges at me with a fist.

I dodge and head down to swing my leg to cause him to fall. Naruto jumps into the air. He lands about 10 feet away from me. We charge at each other and I attempt to hit his pressure point he dodges.

-He's so strong! I mean he's so fast and I can tell he's going really easy. I wonder how strong he'll be if he was trying-

Naruto goes in for a punch and I block it with me arm as I increase my speed of my arm to hit his chakra point. I land a hit but it wasn't his chakra point. The hit causes Naruto to slide back a little.

"Nice little hit, but you still need improvement, other than that you're doing awesome!"

He complimented me! My family never did that, they only taunted and criticized my fighting saying I need to be faster, stronger, and that I was a pathetic weakling of the clan. They said I was the weakest member of the clan in history.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun," I smile. Naruto pulls out a kunai and grins.

"Hope it's ok with you if we use kunai, is it?" he grins.

"It's fine Naruto-kun."

I went to go reach for a kunai in my pouch but remembered that Deidara has my clothes and I was wearing Temari's old clothes.

I look at Naruto and he throws me one of his kunai.

"Thought you'd need one," he laughs.

I look at him while he's laughing and I run at him with the kunai. He slides back in surprise and slides back a little blocking the kunai in my hand with the kunai in his hand. We're battling with strength with the kunai. I know he's holding back though and I'm glad. My chances over a demon are pointless.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk going after the enemy while their guard is down nice job."

Naruto jumps back as I do back flips to get away from him. We run at each other and he goes in for a punch which I block with my spare hand. I go in for a blow with the kunai which he blocks with his. I drop my hand and punch him flat in the face. He goes tumbling back as he hits the sand. I would have to say I may be a little weaker than my friends but I'm still strong.

Naruto stands up and rubs his cheek where I had punched him.

"Nice punch Hinata I didn't see that coming."

I smile at Naruto as he runs at me.

I run at him as we come into hand-to-hand close combat. I try to punch him as he blocks and he tries to hit me as I block. After what seems like a hour of this we jump away from each other.

I feel sweet dripping down my forehead as my breathing has gotten faster since we began.

"Getting tired?" Naruto asks. Naruto looks fine excepted for the area of where I punched him. He looks like he just began to fight.

I shake my head in a no then Naruto disappears. I know he's going to attack somewhere but where? I circle around to make sure he won't sneak up on me. I keep my guard on constant alert. I turn around to see Naruto standing right behind me.

I realize he's about to attack so I decide to bring a kick in. I kick my leg high into the air as he jumps and lands on my legs for a split second before kicking into the air. Naruto disappears and appears behind me in mid-air. He grabs me and holds me bridal style and land safely on the ground.

"Why… did… you… stop?" I ask between intakes of air.

"If I were to continue that attack you would be hurt. I'm not going to hurt you."

I smile and lean my head on his chest as he carries me inside. As we reach the bathroom near Gaara's chamber (which I sleep in too) Naruto lets me down as Gaara approaches.

"Hello Gaara-san," I say.

Gaara looks at me with a glare than looks at Naruto. I see that Gaara is holding a bag.

He hands the bag to me.

"What's this Gaara-san?" I ask.

Gaara just walks away.

I look in the bag to see that inside the bag are pairs of my original tank-top, net shirt, purple jacket, my kunai pouch, white pants, and everything else (A/N and by everything I mean everything a girl wears). Where could he have gotten these? He would have been gone longer if he was to attend a meeting with people from the Rain and go to Konoha and retrieve these.

"What's in the bag Hinata-chan?" Naruto curiously asks.

"My clothes I used to wear before I was taken by Deidara."

Naruto just looks at me then smiles.

I run into the bathroom and shower. As I finish I put on a pair of my original clothes and brush my hair down. I look in the mirror and see my old self. I smile. I head out of the bathroom to see Naruto waiting for me. I had the dirty clothes in the Hamper Gaara had in the bathroom.

"Naruto-kun you didn't have to wait," I smile, "but I appreciate it."

"It's nothing Hinata-chan. I like your clothes, when I went to visit Sakura-chan I would see you along the way. I wish I knew you sooner… Hinata your face is all red again."

I shake my head and the blushing goes away. Naruto puts his arm around my shoulder and begins walking dragging me along. I don't mind, I put my head on his chest as we walk around the castle of Suna Home of the Demons.

.

.

Next time on Most Wanted Jealousy


	14. Past unleashed

Sry bout not updating as usual

there is some swearing in this chapter

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Gaara P.O.V

**Gaara isn't it annoying you that your love is falling for Naruto? I mean she stopped calling you Kun.**

-I know Shukaku. She's turning back to a girl who fears me. I can sense it.-

**What do you suppose we do about that?**

-I don't know-

I walk along the many halls of my castle to see Hinata in Naruto's arms walking at the far end of the hallway, walking down that isle of the hallway.

**See that Gaara she's falling in love with the Kyubi boy. How does that make you feel?**

-She's mine and that baka Naruto will not steal her away from me.-

**Yes Gaara feel that anger. Use that anger to fuel you.**

-Shut the Hell up Shukaku!-

**I'll let that slide Gaara because you and I both know that's the anger speaking. Feel it Gaara, use it Gaara.**

***That night***

I await Hinata from her nightly shower. As she walks out in a purple silk two piece pajamas. She looks at me and heads to the bed.

That Kyubi boy should know his place; he knows he'd be dead without me.

_It was 7 years ago and it was nightfall. I was 9 years old at the time and 5 years old was 5 years old when I killed my guardian and took over Suna. All thanks to my hateful father who thought it would be a good idea to place the demon inside of his unborn child for military purposes. He was mistakenly wrong. I ended up becoming the worst threat to Suna; and with the power I have, I took over the village._

_Ever since I was born with the demon being part of me I would always need a meal of blood at least once or twice a week to satisfy my demon-self. _

_I was standing on the top of a tall, wide building wondering who should so happen to become my prey. My next meal. My victim. I look around and see that there was no one outside. So I sighed in defeat then I heard a loud scream. I swiftly turn my head to the direction of the loud, terrifying scream for help which was beautiful music to my ears. I turned around just to hear the scream again before it was cut off._

_I began jumping building from building heading closer and closer toward the origin of the scream. I stoped as I see a small blonde haired boy wearing a ragged white shirt and scrapped orange pants. He was kneeling next to a mauled woman. I figured that there was another murderer out in Suna that I would have to kill so that my subjects and meals would not go low._

_I jumped down near the boy who was kneeling there all still and silent. _

_-This will be easy Shukaku- _

_**Yes, yes a small child like him is too easy**_

_I grinned at Shukaku's reply._

_I used the power of Shukaku to grow my nails into sharp claws._

_I ran at the boy thinking easy prey but then the boy turned around and kicked me away. I jumped back a few feet surprised that the boy stopped my attack._

_I ran at him and punched him in the face and then slashed both of his cheeks. His cheeks started to bleed. Before I backed away from him I used a powerful kick that sent him flying into a building._

_-That should kill him- I mentally said to Shukaku as I walk away to eat the first part of my meal, the woman._

_**I wouldn't be so sure Gaara**_

_I look back toward the boy and see that he was still standing._

"_Something's not right about you. You should be dead with that strong of a kick in the heart area!" I exclaimed at him._

"_I'm not normal, and I never was since I was born!" he yelled at me._

"_Tell me."_

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The demon named Kyubi was place in me at birth. My village, Konoha, kicked me out for killing people and eating their blood."_

"_You know kid we're just a like."_

"_How?" Naruto asked._

"_I too have a demon inside of me; and that blood lust is a way to keep the demon satisfied." I've heard of Kyubi from Shukaku. Shukaku said that Kyubi dislikes blood, instead he liked to destroy things and create chaos. This boy Naruto's lust for blood is caused because even though Kyubi hates blood, the demon still needs it to be satisfied. (_A/N I hope you understand this).

"_Naruto you can stay at the castle with me. But you obey my rules and my commands. My brother and sister are too… well… they don't know me and fear me. It'd be nice to have a playmate around. Just remember, I'll kill you if you defy me."_

"_I promise," Naruto said as he nodded and we both head toward the woman and began to eat._

That baka better keep his promise.

Hinata P.O.V

I look at Gaara as he just glares at me. Then he disappears. I'm taken aback to wonder where he's at.

(A/N No no no no no there will not be a lemon.)

Gaara appears behind me and throws me onto the bed. Gaara appears on top of me.

I could already think of what he might do.

"Gaara please don't," I beg knowing it will be useless.

"You're mine and you will only belong to me. No one else got it!" He exclaims.

I nod my head. Gaara slaps me right across the cheek the pulls out a kunai and holds it near my heart. He cuts my shirt open and then holds the kunai to my throat. I could feel the cold metal that has probably killed many against the skin of my throat.

"This stays quiet," Gaara demands. He pulls the kunai away and slaps me again. The speed of his hand cause more pain. Gaara gets up and walks around the bed and sat up in the bed.

I stand up and climb into bed knowing that as I sleep he'd be watching deciding if he should kill me here and now. I lie in bed facing the wall to frighten to face him. Soon my eyes give up on me and grow very heavy.


	15. idk what to name this one

"

Sry bout not updating as usual

there is some swearing in this chapter

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can

"Talk"

-Thought-

Past/ dream

P.O.V change

Demon

* * *

Hinata P.o.V

I sit up as the warm sun rays hit the bed.

-I can't wait to see Kiba to tell him abou- wait... it was a dream-

I had dreamt about waking up in my normal room and continueing my life cleaning, training, and talking to my friends. I sigh sadly as I look around at the red and black gothic theme of Gaara's bed chamber. The atmostphere is rather gloomy I would say but Gaara is a gloomy person. Gaara. Just the thought of him made me tremble inside. The incident of last night scared me badly. I look down at my chest to look at my ripped silk purple pajama top. This had always been my favorite apparel to sleep in and now it's ruined. Now that Gaara's haunting my mind I look around the room and see no sign of him.

-I wonder where he is? Actually I'm a little glad he's not here right now. He was so nice... sorta... but now... I guess this is the real him-

I throw my legs over the side of the red cotton sheets. I stand up and rub my eye as the other stares at the black carpet with bed slpats. When ever I look down upon this floor I always think that it's blood. I head into the bathroom and take a shower and change into my normal purple jacket and pants. It feels so nice to have this jacket on again. I feel... I feel like myself completly. Oh I miss Kiba. I wonder if he even knows that I'm here. Does Deidara? If they do know how come they haven't come to save me?

My hair is still damp but i brushed all the knots out and I feel at ease. I clean up and went to make the bed. As the bed was finished I sat down to think.

-What if everyone forgot about me? I know my family doesn't care but, I know Kiba won't forget or Sakura; or would they.-

Tears begin to form as the thought of being here with Gaara for life. He's so violent and I can't handle that. The tears also form at the thought of everyone, not seeing them again if they don't know where I am.

My thoughts are disturbed with a knock, knock, knock at the door. It's Gaara! my thoughts scream as my heart begins to thunp harder and harder as more and more tears falls silently. I quietly wait just waiting for the door to open.

"Hinata-chan! C'mon Gaara-san isn't here so your training is postponed!" yells Naruto from the other side. What a relief. I quickly run to the door and open it and embrace Naruto. I feel like he's my only friend I can relate to here.

Naruto is taken back at this.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Why is she crying? Her head is leaning on my chest as tears fall. She's crying yet she doesn't make a sound. I don't know what to do so I put my hand around her as silently weeps.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" I ask her as I move my hand up and down her back.

"G-g-g-gaara," her voice was as quiet as a mere whispher but I could still understand. What did Gaara do?

Hinata-chan what did Gaara-san do?"

"He's too... too... violent. He tore my silk pajamas and slapped me... and.."

How could Gaara do that.

Like I said Naruto Gaara is a cruel, heartless person. And I know why he treats her badly. He's seen her with you and he doesn't approve of that.

-Gaara shouldn't do that. Look at her!-

Naruto I see but I say that she might sort of rely on you, for comfort, friendship, fun, and maybe hmmm... love.

-Really?-

I would say so. I would comfort her and keep her happy. I mean Gaara is mad but he can't stay mad at her forever he loves he too.

-Gotcha Kyubi-

I look at hinata who is still silently crying. Crying always tires people out and she has just awaken minutes ago. Her body must be tiring. I pick her up bridal style and carry her off.

As I walk she just hods on to a part of my jacket as her head rests on my chest. I hate the sight of her crying it makes me feel like crying. I carry her to my room and set her on the bed as huddles into a ball. I sit down beside her as she leans up against my chest. I lay down and have my back slanted against back of the bed. Hinata lays down on my chest as she cry silently. I take my hand and begin rubbing her back and playing with her hair.

With her against my chest everyhting feel right in the world.

"Oh Hinata-chan I went to tell you that your training with Gaara-san will be held tomorrow because there was news of an escaped murderer in Suna from the Land of the Rain. So he'll be hunting the killer down and then once he killed the murderer he'll take the body to the Land of the Rain for something. He didn't tell me though."

I look back down at Hinata and I see that her tears have stopped but her big beautiful lavender eyes are droppy. Seconds later she was asleep I guess she'll tell me what happened when she wakes up.

The funny thing about this is that Gaara has never kept a girl this long; and never has he told me that this girl is truly pure. That's all a first. Because Usually Gaara flirts with a girl to trick them into falling for him then kills them in the longest most terible heartbreaking death turning them into his meal.

to be continued


	16. idk wat to name it

Sry bout not updating as usual and I hope u enjoy ^.^

there is some swearing in this chapter

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Gaara 

I run throughout my village hiding in the shadows.

-Why must there be a criminal in my village?-

**Look at it this way Gaara, now you get a meal**

-I can't feast on the criminal Shukaku. You know that. I have to bring him back to the Village hidden in the Rain.-

**But why ass hole? Is the Big Bad Gaara afraid he might get in trouble if he eats this one?**

-No, it's not that. There's a huge bounty on this man-

**But we have all the riches of the desert**

-Yeah, but those "riches" are running low-

**Whatever**

Hinata P.o.v

I awake again to find that I was on top of Naruto's chest! I jump back and fall off the bed with a loud thud.

I sit up and moan a little and rub my back. Naruto looks at me.

"Are you ok?" he asks as he gets out of bed and helps me up.

"I think so," I reply.

"Well that good. It's 12 O' clock so what do you want to do?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. To tell you the truth I want to go home. I mean I really like being here with you, and people here are nice to me. It's just that Gaara-san scares me and sort of hurts me."

I really do miss home and my friends and family. Gaara's servants treat me well, as I do to them but I just want to return to my normal life.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I really am but I can't allow you to do that. Gaara-san would kill me if I let you return home."

"It's ok Naruto-kun, it's not your fault."

"How 'bout we just walk around the castle?"

"Sounds fine."

Kiba P.O.V

Ugh this is boring me, why must it take so long to the castle. We have 1 day to go but today feels like an eternity. I slow down and go, next to Neji.

"Hey Neji," I grin.

Neji looks at me, "Hello Kiba."

There was awkward silence between us.

"You bore me," I grin.

"I'm concentrated on rescuing my Cousin."

"I know, I wish she was back home," I reply.

Neji nods. I speed up as Akamaru follows. Kurenai speeds up and comes next to me.

"Hey Sensei."

"Hey Kiba, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Hinata."

"What about her?" I ask.

"You love her don't you?"

"Wh-what makes you think that Sensei?" I ask.

"Oh come on Kiba, in the village you were nagging everyone about how they have to be in top condition to save Hinata and how there can't be any mistakes. Whenever someone says her name you look in that direction. I can see in your eyes that you miss her a lot too."

"Well maybe I think of her as a sister." I reply.

Kurenai giggles a bit. "Kiba you can tell me when you're ready to admit it. But just know there is a chance that you, she, or most of us will die in this mission. If it does happen you must face the facts. Just be prepared for the worst."

And with that Kurenai slows down to talk to the others. I really don't want to think of the worst. I would rather die instead of Hinata. I guess I do love her but come on her family will never have it done. Well, maybe, possibly it could happen.

I just hope I can save her.

Hinata P.O.V

Naruto and I walk throughout the Castle and talk. I tell him of many stories of Konoha.

"Hey Hinata it's 5 O'clock are ya hungery?" Naruto asks.

I nod.

"Then let's go down to the kitchen."

"Sounds good Naruto," I smile. I really like talking to him. I haven't seen Kankuro, or Temari for a while.

"Great I know all the good stuff there," Naruto says with his big goofy grin.


	17. Rescue sitaution

Sry bout not updating as usual and I hope u enjoy ^.^

there is some swearing in this chapter

In this chap contains some M rated stuff

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

_time change_

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Kiba p.o.v

_1 Day passing_

We're finally here YES! But we have to prepare so everyone is going to use this day to train and prepare for the worst. I decided to train my hardest. I have a good ration of military pills that will beef up my strength and Akamaru's. Tenten is on a rampage and is trying to conserve that energy for battle. Until midnight that's when we'll attack.

"Don't worry Hinata I will save you and bring you home," I say under my breath.

Hinata P.O.V

Gaara trained me today and it was brutal. I have bruises all over my body. Blood was running from the corners of my mouth and somewhere from my head. I didn't find it strange that when training was over Gaara kissed my lips only to bring his tongue inside my mouth to lick the bleeding areas. I'm limping to Temari's room when I hear Naruto's voice shout out to me. I turn to see Naruto running at me.

"Hinata! Hinata! What happened to you!" he exclaims.

I felt the need to cough which I did but every time I cough blood comes out.

"I *cough* was training with *cough* G-Gaara-san and t-this is *cough**cough* t-t-the aftermath." I could hardly talk I was in so much pain.

Naruto picks me up bridal style.

"You shouldn't be walking in you're condition. Where are you heading I could take you."

"I w-w-was heading *cough* *cough* *cough* t-t-to T-t-t-t-Temari's r-roo-"

I couldn't handle my condition. My body was screaming yet no bones were broken. It's like Gaara used me like clay. Form me and made me look like and feel like what he wanted. I pass out.

_unknown_

I awake in Gaara's bed fully healed. I find it surprising. What seems like a second ago I could hardly do anything, but now I feel fine. I look out the window to see that it is dark out.

Next to me on the bed was Gaara. He was just glaring at me with a cold heartless stare that pierced me. But then he got this evil grin on his face.

"Looks like you made a full recovery Little One. It's a few minutes till midnight. You gave me a little scare when you wouldn't awake."

I just look at him and feel a little bad. I hate when I make people worry no matter who they are. "I'm sorry I gave you a scare Gaara-san."

"Little One there is no need to say sorry. You can make it up to me tonight."

I tremble inside wondering what he could mean.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"Just watch Little One."

(A/N WARNING THE FOLLOWING WILL BE RATED M WARNING)

Gaara moves closer to me and I freeze. I couldn't move at all I was scared.

Gaara pulls me closer to him and one arm hugs my waist as I was leaning on his chest.

Gaara P.O.V

This was fun toying with her. I hold her in place with my left arm as my right moves down to her womanhood. I pull down her pants to reveal it. My Little One struggles to be free and closes her legs shut. I move my mouth to her ear and nibble it a bit.

"I wouldn't struggle Little One it's inevitable," I whisper into her ear.

She stop struggling and I continue. I remove her pants and begin to rub her womanhood. I could sense her arousal.

Hinata P.O.V

Why must he do this, this is so wrong. I couldn't help but get aroused. I couldn't. I wish he would stop but if I try anything he would probably kill me.

Tears form and begin dropping one by one down my cheeks.

Gaara P.O.V

My Little One is crying. How delightful. I lick some of her tears which was salty. I stop rubbing her and begin fingering her. She moans as I do this.

**I told you. Didn't I tell you that you would do this? Look she moans for more. She's enjoying this.**

-She's not enjoying this, I am.-

**Mmmmm she looks so tasty and divine. Just eat her out now.**

-No, I'm doing this my way.-

I begin massaging her breat as she moans even louder. Tears began to flow faster. Then there was a disturbance a knock at my door.

(A/N This is over for now. No more M rated stuff for this chap.)

I had to stop I wouldn't want anyone to see this. But how dare they stop my fun. I leave her side as she pulls up her pants. I open the door to find one of my servants.

"What is it?" I demand.

"Master 2 Akatsuki members and some shinobi from the Leaf have arrived and attacking the castle. Naruto-sama has already gone out to defend the castle!"

I grunt. –They're here to retrieve Hinata.-

**No dip dumbass. Now kill this guy for ruining the fun!**

-Exactly what I was planning to do-

I summon some sand from my gourd and wrap it around the panicking servant.

"Sand burial."

And with that the man was dead.

I turn my head to Hinata, "Little One things might get dangerous so you might want to stay here." I walk out and shut the door behind me.

I run out side to see the pitiful Deidara and other leaf ninja on two flying birds.

Kiba P.O.V

Looks like everyone in the castle is after Deidara, Sai, Kakashi, and that rep. guy. This plan is working swell. Until it looks like Sai, Deidara, Kakashi, and the Rep. are failing. I just hope Deidara can stay in tact until I give the signal to come get us.

This is bad so I send Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke there to help. Everyone follows me to the castle and we make a successful infiltration. Tobi is leading the way to Hinata, and we have yet to run into anyone. But then I see Temari and Kankuro Gaara's siblings.

"Damn." I say.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to move any farther." Says Temari as she whips her huge fan out and blasts a huge gust of wind at us. It was really strong.

"Tenten-chan, Neji-san, Lee-san will you stay here stay here and fight while we go find Hinata?" I ask. We couldn't use our original plan so I had to be quick witted and do what I could do.

They all nod and assume battle stance to begin. The rest of us run off.

"Hey!" I hear Temari yell.

Tenten P.O.V

"Oh shut up Temari-chan. We have to deal with these guys before we go off and get those guys." Temari grunts.

This is what I've been waiting for; to battle and show my strength that a girl can be as strong as a guy. I pull out a Kunai and I throw a barrage of shurikens and kunai at them. Temari easily deflects them with a gust of wind.

"Really Sweetie that's not going to work," she mocks. I growl at myself.

Temari throws a gust of wind at us that is very powerful. I use my strength just to stay standing.

"Awww Temari-chan don't steal all of the spotlight," whines Kankuro.

"Whatever Kankuro-kun, if you want some spotlight here attack like this. Scythe Weasel!"

Huge gushes of wind zoom toward us. I jump trying to get out of the way but get hit. The wind gust hits my stomach. The pain hurts but I must endure it. To MAKE ME STRONGER!

I pull out a scroll and do some hand signs. "EXPLODING DRAGON STIRKE!" I yell as a fire dragon forms and goes after Temari and Kankuro.

I watch and Temari and Kankuro jump out of their way to avoid contact with the dragon. For if they touch it the dragon will explode.

I begin throwing shuriken at them making it harder for then to dodge. I look at the other guys and think Wtf.

"You guys could be helping," I scold. Neji nods and observes the current situation.

"We can't attack with that dragon out. We would risk one of us accidentally getting in contact with it."

"Fine." I say reluctantly say. I put more chakra into the dragon making it faster. Soon I hit Kankuro who goes flying into the wall. The dragon disappears.

"Byakugan!" yells Neji.

Kankuro brings out Black Ant, Crow, and Salamander.

Lee charges after Temari with brilliant speed. Temari doesn't even have time to dodge. Lee is up at her and kicks her in the stomach.

Sasuke forms hand signs and blows fire at Temari who quickly dodges. Temari uses her huge fan to deflect the fire.

(A/N I'm just going on with the story k?)

Kiba P.O.V

We had run into a room full of servants and I had to leave behind Inoichi, and Might Guy behind. Then we opened a door to find a bunch of fighters preparing to go out to fight. Shizune, Kurenai, and Choza had to stay behind to fight all of them off. Now I just hope we don't run into anymore trouble because I have to get to Hinata.

As Tobi and I run through the halls we come upon a small boy.

"You must be here for Hinata-san," he says calmly.

"If you're here to stop us it's pointless. I WILL bring Hinata back even if I die trying!" I state.

"My name is Tadao. I'm the one who sent the anonymous letters."

"You are?" I ask.

"Tobi think we should trust small Tadao. 'Cuz Tobi good boy and has good judgeme-"

"STFU TOBI-san!"I yell punching Tobi.

"I can lead you to Hinata-chan."

"Tadao-san tell me why do you want to help us retrieve Hinata-chan?" I ask.

"I really truly care for Hinata-san she's the only person alive who treats me well; and I wish to keep her alive. I'm afraid that Gaara-sama might kill her."

"Ok, where is she?"

"In Gaara-sama's bed chamber."

What! No! Could he have… no Hinata oh please. I hope he didn't do that to you.

"Can you take us Tadao-san?"

"Yes, follow me."

Tobi and I follow Tadao who is running through the halls.

We reach the bed chambers and Tadao is about to walk away but I put my hand on his shoulders.

"How come Gaara can't read your thoughts I mean you've been working for him and if you planned to do this he could have read you mind and killed you by now if he knew."

"Well you see my mother knew that I would probably work under Gaara-san so she performed this forbidden jutsu that took my father's and my mother's life so that no one can hear my thoughts."

"Amazing, but aren't you afraid that Gaara-sama will kill you?" I ask.

"Yes but I will do it to protect her."

"That's very bold of you. How about you come to the leaf village with us? Everyone will treat you well there."

"Really you mean it?"

"Yeah, we'll find you a good home."

"I'd love to."

"Then let's go."

I open the door to find Hinata sitting on the bed. Oh no did he?

I rush to Hinata as she hugs me.

"Kiba I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Hinata." I look at her.

"Hinata, your hair, it's shorter."

"Do you not like it?" she asks.

"I love it!" hinata blushes.

"Tobi thinks it's time to go I hear people coming down the hall way opposite of us."

I nod do the signal and shot a small fire work out the window. Deidara flies by the window and I have Hinata jump on it along with Tobi for more protection. I can't get on because of Akamaru. Deidara shoots out a loud and bright firework that is the sign to show the mission was a success and for everyone to retreat.

I jump on Akamaru who jumps out the window and onto the trees; and begins jumping home.

_30 minutes later_

I'm counting everyone who is badly injured to make sure that everyone is here. Everyone is here and we begin to head home.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I hear someone yell. We all turn to see some sand ninja coming after us. I tell everyone to head home as fast as possible. Tobi, Akamaru and I are the only ones who didn't run into a fight. I want Tobi to stay with the group for more protection.

"Ino take Tadao."

Ino nods as she puts Tadao on her back.

I look at Akamaru and hand him a military pill. Akamaru eats it and his fur turns red. His eyes grow vicious, cold and mean.

10 sand ninja appear in front of me and surround me.

"FANG OVER FANG!" I yell as I jump and start spinning. Akamaru and I clash all over the place knocking down trees and hitting the enemies. One of them throws kunai at us and hits my shoulder blade. I stop for this hurts a lot.

Akamaru goes up and bits the one who threw the kunai in my shoulder blade. The man yelps for Akamaru's fangs are very sharp. The ninja struggles to get Akamaru off as the rest come after me. I focus myself and embrace for pain as I pull the kunai out. I yell in pain. But then I saw it. The ninja Akamaru was biting threw Akamaru against a tree. Akamaru yelps as the ninja laughs and says, "Bad Fido."

This pisses me off. I run to Akamaru who barks when he sees me.

"Akamaru Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" I yell as I do the hand signs. Smoke appears around us and when it clears. Akamaru and I am a huge white two headed wolf. We roar which rumbles the ground. _10 minutes later_ "Good. That's over." I pant. That transformation took a lot of Chakra. Akamaru and I head back to the Leaf village.


	18. Sneeky, Sneeky, Akatsuki

Sry bout not updating as usual and I hope u enjoy ^.^

there is some swearing in this chapter

just to let you knopw there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

_time change_

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Kiba p.o.v

When we get to the village I see my friends all scattered. Some were in trees, some on the ground. Deidara and Tobi were gone but Hinata…. She's gone too. NO!

"Guys what happened?" I scream rushing to Tenten.

"Tobi-san and Deidara-san attacked up and took Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan tried to fight back. She had gotten stronger but it was no use," says Tenten. Sakura and a bunch of other medical nin come and begin healing us.

Tears start to form but I can't cry until I get Hinata back. Damn Akatsuki I knew I couldn't trust them

Hinata P.O.V

Kidnapped by Deidara again. Here I lay a cloth around my mouth and exploding clay on my wrists and ankles.

"Hello. My name is Tobi."

I look at Tobi.

_30 minutes later._

Deidara had covered my eyes up to cover up where their secret hide out is. But once inside I get thrown on what feels like a bed. Deidara uncovers my eyes and I see all of the Akatsuki members around me. I remember them all from the book we were looking at. Deidara places something on my ears so I can't hear.

Deidara P.o.v

"Mother Fuck Deidara why the hell did you fucking bring her here?" ask Hiden.

"Patience Hiden-san," says Pein, "she is of use of us."

"Whatever." Hiden walks away.

"Beautiful body if only I could turn her into one of my puppets," Sasori states.

"Sasori-san, no, we need her for our plans," states Pein.

Itachi smirks.

"So Pein-sama where is she going to stay un?" I asks.

"Oh, oh, oh Pein-sama! Pein-sama let her stay with me!

Pllllllllleeeeaaaassseee," Tobi whines.

"Oh come on un, if you leave her with Tobi he'll annoy the crap out of her un," Deidara says with a smirk on his face.

"Well I was thinking each day she would stay in our rooms. That way we'll gain her trust for the plan."

"Whatever un," I say as I hull her over my shoulder and walks her to my room. This place has moist air because it's underground. It was dark in here only to be lit by candle light. So it's hard to see what the walls look like.

We walk down many corridors probably to confuse any intruders. It was so confusing to try to remember which halls we went down for if I try to make an escape.

I open a door and i walk in then I closes it behind me. I throw her onto a bed and untie her and she sits up right on the bed.

The room was dim with a candle

Hinata p.o.v

"Welcome back un," Deidara growls.

"Sorry I have to be here," I apologize. He's probably not happy he has to share a room with me when he was forced to.

"It's actually ok un. I don't mind. Just remember if you try to escape we'll have to kill you un."

"Deidara-san do you happen to know what time it is?" I ask politely.

"Hmph... Looking straight at one of the people who will probably kill you yet you treat us like people and are very polite un. Interesting."

"Well, even if you are criminals you still are people," I reply.

"Hmmm... well it's about 8 A.M. Are you hungry un?"

I nod my head.

"Ok I'll bring you some food un, and if you want to change out of your pj's your clothes from before are in the bathroom un." Deidara walks out and locks the door.

I walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

_5 minutes later_

I brush my hair with one of Deidara's brushes. Then I change into my old clothes. I look but i couldn't find anything to use to clean my teeth. I hate not cleaning my teeth.

I step out of the bathroom after making it tidy and see that no one is in the room. I lie on the bed waiting for some company. Minutes later Deidara walks in.

"Hey Deidara-san."

Deidara pick me up so I'm standing.

"C'mon everyone wants to have breakfast with you un."

"I can't Deidara my mouth smells."

"Just use my tooth paste and brush un."

"But those are yours."

"Just use them un," he demands.

I walk into the bathroom and use his tooth brush and tooth paste. It didn't really feel right though.

As I walk out and he takes my hand and pulls me throughout the halls. Then we reach a door which Deidara stops at.

Konan P.O.V

Here we are, just sitting waiting for the girl to come. I don't understand why Nagato wanted her to be here. For a mission or something, who knows i just don't understand.

"Ok you all know we have Hinata-sama here right," says Pein, "even though you might hate doing this, we must treat her like family. If this is a success our plans will become closer to domination."

-Nagato, what plans do you have in mind?-

"Why the fuck should I treat her like family?" asks Hiden.

"Because Hiden I'm the leader and I have special plans for her."

"Whatever."

The door opens to show Deidara and a girl with bluish-black hair. Hinata Hyuga. There she stands trembling at the sight of us.

"Welcome Hinata-chan," says Sasori slyly.

Hinata looks at him, "H-h-hello S-s-s-Sasori-san."

She was so nervous and scared of us I can tell.

"Hello Hinata-san," I say.

"H-h-h-h-hello Konan," she stutters.

"That fucking stuttering is getting on my damn nerves. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hiden screams at her.

Tears start forming at her eyes.

"Aww Hinata-chan please don't cry Hiden-san's always like this un," says Deidara.

"Hinata-chan we're all friends here don't worry," says Sasori . The tears come to a halt as Hinata continues trembling. She was probably very confused.

"W-w-why are you all b-b-being so n-nice. Y-y-y-your all c-c-c-criminals?" she asks.

"Criminals have a soft side too you know, Hinata-chan," says Sasori in a very sly tone.

"I g-guess you're r-right," her trembling begins to stop.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to eat," I say.

Deidara shows her a place to sit why I got get her something to eat.

Gaara P.O.V

-Damn she's gone along with that Tadao kid!-

That attack was just a diversion to get her.

-I should have known.-

Why the fuck didn't you read their minds?

-I was, I was reading Deidara's. His thoughts got me interested; something about a plan with Hinata. Damn Akatsuki.-

Did you find out where they are?

-No he wasn't thinking about it.-

Mother fuck Gaara, you let them take her away. Some Demon King you are.

-Shut the fuck up Shukaku! I don't want to deal with you.-

Hinata P.O.V

I'm not sure whether to trust them or not. They're being really nice; I guess I could give them a chance. All of them are very nice except for Hiden. I don't like swearing all that much but I can't do anything to change that.

Kiba P.O.V

I'm at Shino's bed side at the hospitable.

"Shino I don't know what to do. It seems like whenever I get Hinata back, she gets taken again. I just want her back." I just want it to be the same; hanging out with everyone, everyone being together and well.

"Don't worry Kiba I placed one of my bugs on her without her noticing on the way to the village."

"That's great Shino!" I say.

"Yes once everyone is well, we'll form a team and go ok."

"Yes Shino! This is great!"

Hinata p.o.v 

"Deidara-kun what am I supposed to do here?" I ask Deidara while walking through the halls.

"Well Pein-sama says that while you're here each day you'll be staying with one of us un; and I want to do some art so you can help me un."

I nod as Deidara opens a door to an art studio. This room was brightly lit and there were sculptures around the room. Easels, canvases: some with paint, some without, there was paint all over too. The art in this room was beautiful.

"Beautiful..." I say.

"Like it? Made them all myself un."

The artwork was just simply amazing.

"If I may, may I paint you un?" Deidara asks.

I nod as he directs me to a stool. He sits behind an easel with a canvas on it and begins painting.

_14 long hours later (A/N Idk how long a real painting takes so this is a guess_

I'm so tired of just sitting here doing nothing. I really hope he's done.

"Finished un," he says.

I get up and stretch. I walk over to him and look at the panting. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful Deidara-kun."

"Thank you Hinata-chan un. Hey it's 11P.M are you hungry un?"

"Not really. I'm really tired."

"Ok well my bedroom is connected to this so we can go to bed now un," says Deidara as he opens a door. I walk into the bed room as he holds the door.

-These Akatsuki people aren't as mean as I thought. Sure they did bad things but they're really kind-

I lie on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

_I'm in a hilly meadow. I look around wonder where I am. I had this feel telling me that I don't belong and it was bad to stay here. I look over and see Kiba running to me. _

_I begin to run toward him. Akamaru was next to him running to me. We meet and we hug. He begins talking but I can't hear him. Then he begins looking around. I wave my hand in front of his face but he can't see me._

_All things fade._

I awake with Deidara's arms around me 


	19. Whaaaaa!

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

_time change_

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Hinata p.o.v

I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Looks like you're awake un," I hear behind me.

I jump a little not expecting him to be awake, and then look at Deidara who's very hard to see for it was dark.

"How long were you awake?" I ask.

"Don't know un. I do know that I watched you sleep for a while un."

-He watched me sleep? Wait he can't see in the dark, can he? All well, but still, I think watching a person sleep is an invasion of privacy. I can't change it though and it's just like what Gaara did but still…-

"Um… What am I supposed to wear today?... I mean I can't wear the same clothes everyday.."

"Well like last time you're going to have to wear my clothes un," Deidara grunts as I feel weight lift from the bed. I hear footsteps around the room then see a flame flicker in the darkness. Soon multiple candles held a small flickering flame.

I nod as he walks into the bathroom. As he closes the door I stand up and make the beds as I used to at home and at Gaara's bed chamber.

Deidara p.o.v

I walk out of the shower with my clothes on except my Akatsuki rob and look around the room. I see that she made the bed but I didn't see her.

"Fucking shit, where did she go?" I yell. I begin searching the room cussing as I couldn't find her. I run into my art room to see Hinata curled up in the corner besides the easel and empty canvases that hide her ever so well trembling. I wouldn't have been able to see her if it wasn't for her trembling.

Her eyes widen when she sees me; I could see the fear in them.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Deidara-san, I j-j-j-just w-wanted to s-s-see you're a-a-artwork a-a-again. I d-d-didn't m-mean to a-anger you," she stutters then she gulps.

I walk over to her and move some canvases around so I could get closer as she shakes harder as I get closer and closer. Soon we were less than an inch apart and she was shaking really hard. She clamps her eyes shut as I sit next to her. I pull her onto my lap and lay her head on my chest and begin petting her head and playing with her hair.

The shaking stops as she starts realizing that I would bring no harm to her…yet. I would only bring pain upon her if instructed, but I really don't want to harm this beauty. Yet all beauty must come to an end some day, some time.

Hinata opens her eyes and looks up at my face. I look at her and smile, then I stand up and help her.

"So you're not mad?" she asks quietly like a scared puppy opening its eyes to the new world it was born to.

"Why would I be mad un?" I ask in reply.

"I heard some thrashing in the other room, then I heard cussing," she says quietly.

"Oh, that, well I didn't know where you were and I began freaking out a little un."

"Hey mother fucker what's with all the fucking noise?" yells Hiden from behind the door to the hallway.

"Nothing Hiden!" I yell back. "Hinata why don't you go get a shower un."

Hinata nods and runs into the bedroom and into the bathroom.

I go into the bedroom and hear the shower turn on and water drop. I look at the bed that was un-made by me when I was searching for Hinata. I begin making the bed so Hinata won't be upset that I destroyed her neatness.

_few minutes later_

I hear the water turn off when it hits me. She never took clothes in. I grab a pair of clothes and rush into the bathroom without consideration.

There stood Hinata with a towel wrapped around her slim body showing her curves with her bluish-black hair dripping with water and water droplets on her soft, smooth looking skin. There was a small blush on her face after seeing me burst in. I pause on the spot she was like an angel.

"D-d-d-Deidara-kun...," she stutters.

I just keep looking at her.

"It's v-very wrong t-to l-look at a g-girl just a-about n-naked."

I just keep looking at her.

"Deidara-kun…"

"Deidara-kun…"

"Deidara-kun….."

Hinata screams. The scream is loud enough to break my trance in her body. I jump and leave the clothes on the counter and slammed the door shut.

Moments later I hear people slamming on my door. Soon Konan was in my room along with Sasori, Tobi and Hiden.

"We heard screaming and I know it wasn't from Deidara-san's fucking mouths, he's not that big of a sissy."

"Shut up Hiden un!" I yell.

"What happened?" Konan asks.

"I went into the bathroom to give Hinata clothes and she was just about naked un."

"So Deidara-san saw Hinata-chan naked?" Tobi asks.

"Well not really un, she covered herself with a towel un."

"Good for you mother fucker," says Hiden.

"Is she ok?" Konan asks.

"Yeah un."

Konan walks out and over the fallen door and Tobi skips along following her.

"Good for you Deidara, you lucky bastard, maybe you might get lucky," laughs Hiden as he walks out.

Gaara P.O.V

"How do you suppose we get her back then Kankuro?" Temari asks.

"I don't know. We don't even know where the Akatsuki are located," sighs Kankuro.

"I don't care how you get her I just want her back here as soon as possible!" I yell. I walk out of the room and into the hallway.

-I want Hinata back here. She belongs to me.-

**We never got to finish our little game with her because of that damn rescue team.**

-Hmmm yes we're going to have to punish them sometime. But first we need to get Hinata back.-

**Yes we do. I don't sense Kyubi anywhere.**

-They must have gone somewhere. But where?-

Naruto P.O.V

I walk pass the tall and wide gates of Konoha. I remember this place. They kicked me out of her yet I have fallen in love with a maiden born upon this place. The guards at the gate stop me.

"I'm sorry son you don't belong here. If you attempt to go any farther we will attack," says the guard.

"I just want to see someone I will be out without causing harm. I promise."

The guard lets me past, good thing for him I was telling the truth.

**So what's your plan to get Hinata?**

-I was just hoping I could team up with the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.-

"Naruto-kun!"

I turn to see Sakura running up to me.

Sakura hugs me and I push her off of me and look at her as she returns a confused look.

"Naruto-kun… what's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I'm not here to see yo this time. Hinata-chan has been taken by the Akatsuki and I thought if I team up with you guys there would be a better chance of finding her."

Sakura turns her head and "Hmphs."

"What?"  
"I thought you loved me…"

"Well I love Hinata-chan now so I hope you can accept th-"

-OWCH!-

Sakura had punched me straight into the ground then walks away. I stand up and watch her walk away.

-I wonder why she's angry?-

**Baka she's mad you dumped her.**

-We were going out?-


	20. A Time in Konoha With Itachi

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Naruto pov

**You really are a bake, king of all baka's.**

**-**Whatever Kyubi.-

I wonder the streets looking for the hospitable where I know that Shino guy must be. I enjoy fighting him, but the bugs creped me out when they started coming out of his body. He was beaten up pretty good last time I checked.

Here I am at the hospitable now all I have to do is find him. I walk inside to see people sitting in chairs. There was a women with a little boy playing with a stuffed bear. In the corner was a little play area where a little red headed girl, and a green haired boy play. There are 2 big doors to the back right and a desk in the back of the room with a woman behind it next to the doors.

I walk up to the woman.

"Hello," she says in a friendly tone, "may I help you?"

"Yeah, do you know the room of Shino?"

"Let me check please." She begins typing on her computer.

"He's in room 15b. If you take this hallway on the right wall you'll find an elevator at the end of this hallway. Go to the second floor and make a left; the door will be on your right. Just count the doors on the right."

"Thank you ma'am."

The woman smiles and I head to room 15b.

Kiba pov

"How are you doing Shino?" I ask. Shino lies on the bed as I sit in a chair next to him and Akamaru lies in the corner.

"Fine Kiba, asking over and over again won't make this healing process go any faster."

The door opens and there stands Naruto, the holder of Kyubi. I jump out of my seat and pull a kunai out as Akamaru jumps to my side and assumes battle stance.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk," he replies.

"About what and why should we talk to you?"

"I want to help save Hinata-chan from the Akatsuki and if you team up with me you'd have a better chance."

"That's what Deidara said and he backstabbed us and took Hinata-chan. Why should we trust you?" I glare my teeth and Akamaru growls.

"Because, I want Hinata-chan safe and sound and out of this dangerous situation. I believe she's safer here than at Gaara's castle or the Akatsuki hide out."

I lower my guard, "Fine you can help us but how do we know we can actually trust you?"

"Because, like I said, I want her safe!" he exclaims. "Hinata-chan is a kind-hearted person who deserves to be safe, not in the path of danger where she could get hurt!"

I know I won't like it but this guy has the same desire as me to keep Hinata safe.

"Whatever," I reply.

Deidara Pov

Hinata opens the bathroom to just the point you could see her head. She was hiding behind the bathroom door. Part of my shirt hangs off her shoulder showing her bra strap, and there was a blush on her that was killing me. She slowly reveals herself from behind the door showing her in my clothes. They hang off her a bit, hopefully they don't fall.

She walks out and closes the door behind her looking at the ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan you ok un?" I ask.

She looks up at me with that cute shy faint blush on her face and nods her head.

Hinata pov

I couldn't eat today, I'm not really sure why, I just am not hungry. So, here I am, at a table with *gulp* all of the Akatsuki members. They seem friendly but they still scare me.

"So Hinata I hear Deidara saw your naked ass!" laughs Hiden. My face starts to warm up.

"Hmmmm yes Hiden he did," says Sasori as he licks his lips.

"I w-was covered b-by a t-t-towel," I protest.

"But still, that lucky bastard, hahaha."

"C'mon Hinata-chan you're supposed to spend the day with me," says Itachi.

I'm supposed to be with Itachi for 24 hours! He's a traitor to the Hidden Leaf, why did he have to wipe out the Uchiha Clan?

Itachi walks over to me and grabs my arm and pulls me up, and pulls me in the direction he's walking in.

The room get smaller from view as the hallway is all that's I can see; the floor, ceiling, and walls. Last thing I saw before the room was out of sight was Deidara stand up and watches as I leave the room without any word being spoken.

We walk through numerous halls too many for me to remember. Then we stop. Itachi looks at me with an emotionless glare; it reminded me of Gaara's glare.

"We're going to the Hidden Leaf but you will stay next to me the whole time, if you so happen to try to escape I was given orders to kill you right on the spot. Remember Hinata-chan I can trap you with my genjutsu," says Itachi.

"B-but Itachi, they'll recognize us in the Konoha," I reply, it's not that I don't want to see home again it's just I want to go home and not have the threat of death on my back.

"That's why we're transforming ourselves," says Itachi as he performs hand signs and a cloud of smoke forms around him. When the smoke clears instead of the appearance of Itachi stood a tall blonde medium haired male. His eyes were black and were very gentle. He wears a long black sleeve shirt under a red short-sleeve shirt and the traditional shinobi sandals and black shorts.

"While we're in the leaf call me Kichirou, now transform."

Kichirou, Japanese for "lucky son."

I perform the hand signs and a cloud of smoke spreads around me. As it fades I can see that I'm wearing a black mini shirk with a black tank-top. A pouch was wrapped around my thigh and I wore black traditional shinobi sandals. On my wrists were black bands each with a small metal plate and a different Chinese symbol on each one with the meaning underneath the symbol.

I could see part of my hair it must be down, but my hair didn't really change I couldn't feel any bangs. My hair in this form was long, black, and wavy to the side.

"You shall be named Masami," says the transformed Itachi.

"Ma-sa-mi?"

"It means "elegant beauty" it suits your true form well."

"Thank you Itachi-san."

Itachi smirks then holds a cloth to my mouth and nose as I struggle from his grip on me. The cloth smells very bad but as I breathe its toxins in I begin to lose my grip on life and I slip into a dark realm known as my self-conscience.

I awake to the motion of jumping from tree to tree. I look up and Itachi is holding me at his side. Who knows how long I was out but it must have been awhile because there's a clearing ahead and I can see the Hidden Leaf. Home; finally but if I just try to escape I'll die and Kiba's and everyone else's attempt to save me would be in vain. I wouldn't want to do that to them, no that would hurt them greatly.

(A/N Now from this point Itachi shall be Kichirou and Hinata shall be Masami until they change back)

Moments later we arrive in Konoha, I couldn't believe my eyes, home.

Itachi sets me down and grabs my hand, "Remember if you try to escape I will kill you," he whispers as we walk through the tall gates.

Sasuke pov

-Why did I come back to this village, something just drew me to it I guess."

It's not doing anything in helping me get stronger to kill and surpass my brother though. I should leave but something's keeping me here, but what? What is keeping to this weak place? Yet even though I am a strong opponent that demon Naruto defeated me. I feel the bandages on my head, arm, and legs.

Geez, I wish these would heal already, they hurt like crap.

I continue walking through out the streets of Konoha when I see Kichirou.

I sigh and walk toward him, but what's this? A girl? Who is she, Kichirou doesn't seem like the guy to date, I might as well ask.

"Hey Kichirou," I say. Kichirou smiles as the girl looks at me with her eyes just staring at me with a friendly look.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-san, how are you doing?"

"Ok I guess, but who's the girl?" I stare back at the girl.

"This is Masami-chan, she's my cousin."

"Cousin 'eh?"

"Yeah, so Sasuke what happened to you?" Kichirou asks.

"A dog boy named Kiba gathered a rescue team to save this girl named Hinata from the demon leader of Suna. I was dragged into it and was defeated by Naruto, the kid who got the boot here. He's a stupid baka."

Hinata pov

Itachi, I thought you hated your brother yet you are here chatting to him in disguise. So which is it hate or love?

"Well, Masami-chan you know healing techniques right?"

"I s-suppose I could try," I stutter. I guess my eyes are transformed too sense he didn't question about being a Hyuga.

Sasuke lifts his arm and I place both hands on top of it. I focus my chakra onto healing his arm and a light green glow forms.

Moments later I begin healing his other injuries.

"Sasuke-kun this is the best I can do."

"You did fine job Masami-chan, they don't hurt anymore. Hinata-chan was a good healer maybe you could come to the hospitable and heal my team mates. It's not like I care, I just need an available sparring partner and Kichirou you can't do any ninja stuff."

"Yeah a life of a shop keeper I am," Kichirou laughs, "but we can't stay I just came by to show my cousin Konoha."

Sasuke sighs, "Whatever you're such an idiot."

Itachi seems so very different in this form, he seems more relaxed and… well… himself.

"See you around Sasuke-san," says Kichirou as Sasuke walks away.

"So Masami, let's go eat then I'll check us into a hotel and we'll be back tomorrow."

Kichirou grabs my hand and pulls be to an open restraint with low tables.

Dinner was good but it was it was very quiet. Nothing really to say, nothing to even talk about with him.

"Masami while we're here you might as well get clothes that actually fit you instead of Deidara's big clothes."

"But I don't have any money," I reply.

"I'll buy I'm suppose to keep you entertain those where my orders."

"I'm sorry Kichirou but I can't just use your money, it feels wrong."

I've never liked using other people's money, it never felt right, I don't know why, and it just didn't. It felt like I was being selfish and a burden to them.

"I insist, beside you are in need of it so let's go." Kichirou pulls me into a shop as he tells me to pick out anything I like.

I got a few bags of clothes, yet they didn't have my original look. I bought miniskirts, tank-tops, cute shirts that hang off your shoulder and other stuff too. Kichirou even made me get bras and panties. I did not feel comfortable at all shopping for those with him.

But at least I have a change of clothes that are my size and are meant for girls only.

The hotel we're in is very nice and it has two beds so I won't have to sleep in the same bed as a male criminal. I change back into my own self then shower and change into a black short-sleeve night gown that went to the point right above my knees. It had purple flowers in the bottom left corner that went up in a vine-like style; the higher it went the smaller the flowers got.

I climb into bed as the still transformed Itachi showers.

Kiba pov

I can't sleep, there's just a feeling in me that makes me feel like Hinata's so close to me yet I can't get to her. Why! WHY! WHY! WHY!


	21. Deidara's date

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

Yea it's like 1am and I'm in the mood to write yet I'm really tired so my writing might not be its best. And this will probably be posted later on today.

Sry made a mistake I misspelled Hidan's name sorry from here on that will be corrected.

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Hinata pov

I awake to the dimness of the Akatsuki layer; I was in a room similar to Deidara's except there wasn't a door to an extended part of the room. I look around and the candles are lit and Itachi is sitting on the bed side.

"Get dress there's a pair of clothes in the bathroom the rest of your clothes are in the room you're staying in next."

"Ummm… Itachi-san?"

Itachi stands up, "What is it?" he asks in an angrily tone.

"I j-just want t-to say thanks a-again for buy a-all that s-stuff."

"Whatever hurry up everyone's waiting for you in the heart of the hideout. Of course you shouldn't care if I tell you that this place has so many twists and turns anyone who isn't used to it will get lost."

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once done I through my clothes into a laundry chute. I dry off and look at the clothes he picked out for me; and of course he picks out the outfit he chose at the store. I couldn't go walk out naked and I already threw my other clothes down the chute, so I'm forced to wear it.

I come out of the bathroom wearing the shortest miniskirt I've ever seen and it is so tight too. The miniskirt ended on my thigh so it looks like if I were to bend down my underwear would show. It was the color purple at least. The top is this tank-top that connect to your bra so the spaghetti strings can hang down on your shoulders. It shows my slim look while hugging my body yet these kinds of outfit was made for sluts and prostitutes alike.

I must look like a hooker, slut or a skank, maybe even all of them; Father would not be pleased if he saw me in this. Everyone who saw me like this would think badly of me.

"Let's go Hinata-chan," Itachi says as he pulls me through the corridors of the place.

We finally stop at a door after what seems like an hour of exploring these mystifying halls. Itachi was right anyone would get lost easily if you weren't used to these halls. He opens the door and inside are two giant hand with the palms and fingers facing up and what looks like a face between them. I shiver at its massive structure.

-What is this thing?-

This in the hands of the Akatsuki, this thing could destroy all life itself. Upon its finger tips I can barely make out the figures of other people. One of them disappears while Itachi jumps up to one of the fingers.

All of a sudden Deidara is in front of me which gives me a startle. I back up into the closed door and Deidara stares at me looking head to foot.

"H-h-Hinata-chan what are you wearing un?" Deidara asks.

"Itachi-san and I w-went shopping a-and he p-picked this o-outfit out. Then t-this m-morning he took t-the other c-clothes to t-the room I'd b-be staying in t-tonight. I'm s-s-so sorry if I look d-degrading," I whimper.

Deidara pov.

Hinata you're killing me in that outfit and that whimpering is cute; yet not as cute as that blush across your face. Damn you're going to be staying with Sasori today; damn he doesn't deserve you like this. You're so cute no matter what you wear.

Sasori jumps besides me and looks at Hinata then licks his lips.

"My, my look at what my doll is wearing. She looks delicious to bad I can't actually spend the day with her."

"What do you mean un?" I ask.

"I have to work on my puppets for a mission that was planned before we brought My Little Doll here. So I was ordered to do the mission and choose someone to take care of my precious Doll here. I was thinking someone like Hidan-san."

Hidan jumps down besides us, "Hey mother fuckers I heard my name."

Hidan looks at Hinata, "Fucking girl dressing like a slut."

Hinata's eyes widen as she hears this comment, tears form and begin running down her cheek one by one.

"Now look what you did Hidan-san un, you make her cry un!"

Sasori sits beside Hinata, "It's ok doll face, you're not a slut, you're my perfect doll," coos Sasori.

"Don't worry at all," he says as he pulls her onto his lap. Her cry was silent yet she is still hurt. She's a fragile thing she is, as fragile as a thin piece of glass.

Hinata leans her head on Sasori's chest as tears fall silently down her cheek.

"You know Hidan-san, we were given orders to keep her happy," Sasori says slyly.

"I'll treat whoever I want as I want douche bag!" exclaims Hidan.

"Yes Hiden-san you go do that."

"I'll shove those dam puppets up your ass if you don't keep your mouth shut!" exclaims Hidan as he jumps back to his place.

"Sasori-sempai I will take your duty to watch Hinata-chan un," I say. Hidan would probably offer her up as a sacrifice.

"Ok, Deidara-sempai you can take her," says Sasori slyly as he begins to rub Hinata's thigh slowly up and down causing Hinata to jump. Sasori goes into his pocket and pulls out a vial shaped as a heart made out of clouds with a glowing pinkish-green liquid in it and hands it to Hinata-chan.

-It's the potion!-

"Here Hinata-chan drink this, it's good for you."

Hinata drinks it all down then hands the vial to Sasori, "Thank you Sasori-kun."

Sasori picks Hinata up and places her in my arms then walks off as if nothing happened.

I place Hinata down so she can stand, she looks at me and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you Deidara-kun, Hidan-san scares me a lot."

"It's ok un, let's go," I say as I grab her hand an walk off with her walking behind me.

I walk through many hall ways and past many doors and candles, then finally I stop. Hinata looks at me with her blank lavender eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder as the tongue on my hand licks her flesh causing her to jump. It was so smooth and soft. I pinch her pressure point causing her to go unconscious.

Hinata pov

I feel a warm breeze flowing through the air carrying a pleasant smell of fresh flowers. I open my eyes and see that my head in lying on Deidara's lap, upon my awake Deidara looks down at me.

"You finally woke up un, I thought you would end up missing all of this un," he says.

I sit up and we're in a meadow of flowers, oh it is quite a beautiful site it is. The breeze was cold yet very warm and it blew the flowers upon all hills ever so gently. The flowers cover the hills and there was not a single piece of grass in sight.

"Like it Hinata-chan un?" Deidara asks.

"It's quite beautiful, a wonder sight."

"Glad you like it un, I'm glad you woke up though un."

Deidara wraps his arms around me as the tongues from his hands stick out and lick my skin as his hand touch my waist. I put my hands on his arms and lean back onto Deidara then all of a sudden I completely remember that I'm wearing this slutty outfit.

Deidara puts his mouth next to my ear and licks it which causes me to jump.

"You don't look too bad Hinata-chan un, you look rather hot un," says Deidara as I feel his warm breath from every word on my ear.

"It's degrading though Deidara-kun," I reply.

"That may be Hinata-chan, but on you it isn't un."

-Kiba I miss you so much but the Akatsuki aren't that bad. They're actually very nice and kind, maybe our thoughts about them are wrong and we should forgive them for their past.-

"Thank-you Deidara-kun but I'm not into this kind of clothing, I believe that women should not wear clothes this revealing in public, but only to the eyes of her husband."

"Then show me un," he smirks.

"I'm sorry Deidara-kun but I'm the heiress of the Hyugas and am supposed to be betrothed to my cousin Neji-kun."

"But you're not with the Hyugas now un, so," Deidara kisses my neck.

Deidara pov

"Deidara-kun…please…stop…" says Hinata in between moans.

Hinata moans as I nip on her neck, which makes me want to do this more just to hear her moan from my doing.

(A/n no this part is **not** rated M. cuz if it was the poor little flowers will be scarred for life)

I put my hands under her shirt to feel her warm, soft skinny stomach, as the tongues on my hands lick her stomach. Hinata begins to giggle, looks like I found her ticklish spot. I stop nipping her neck and begin tickling her stomach some more as her giggles turn to laughs. Hinata begins to thrash about as I tickle her.

"Deidara…..please ….stop…..that," she says between laughs and thrashes.

I stop as she takes a deep breath and I stand up. I help her up and wrap my arms around her waist. I just have the urge to touch her and hold her, to kiss her and love he, to just be here with her. I don't know what's coming over me, I'm not the guy who would be chasing women or really have an interest. I'm not gay for sure (A/n I hope I don't offend anyone. If I do I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to offend you and I don't hate bi's or gays I have many friends who are though I hope I'm not offending you. My sincere apologies.).

But what is about her that is making me go crazy? The wind begins to blow harder and it gets a bit colder and Hinata shivers a bit.

"Hinata-chan are you getting cold un?" I ask.

"No, Deidara-kun don't worry about me I'm fine, are you cold though?"

How sweet my Hinata is worried about me.

"I'm fine against this are you sure?" I ask as another strong breeze blow and Hinata shivers again.

"Deidara-kun I'm fine," she replies squeezing my arms.

I unwrap my arms and take my Akatsuki coat (A/n isn't that Akatsuki thing a coat? Idk so I'm just going to say coat.)and place it on Hinata's shoulders; it was big on her like my clothes are but she looks at me and smiles. I grab her hand and we begin walking around the meadow of flowers as she tells me funny stories of Konoha. I didn't really like listening to the stories but it made her happy so I did.

Sunset begins to dawn upon us and we sit on the side of a hill to watch the colors of the sun mix with the blue sky and white clouds. I sit on the ground with my legs spread out and my arms keeping me up while Hinata leans on my chest using my coat as a blanket as she watches the sunset.

I lie on the grass for my arms got tired as she continues to lie on my chest. I look at her and find that she is asleep, I smile and pull her closer to me and pet her blush-black hair. My eyes grow tired and too heavy to stay awake and I fall asleep next to Hinata.

Sasori pov

"Shouldn't they be back by know?" I ask.

"Yes, if they don't return soon," says Pein, "I'm sending Hidan to go find them."

"What if Hinata-san runs off?" asks Tobi.

"She won't I gave her a potion of my own creation that will help think that we're good guys and will urge her to want to stay with us. Yet I'm not sure how long it lasts Pein-sama."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

Pein pov

It's very late so I call Hidan in.

"Hiden-san you are to go find Deidara-san and Hinata-san."

"That damn slut probably seduced that wussy-ass Deidara-san. But, as you wish I'll go find them." Hidan leaves the room.

Deidara pov.

"Get the fuck up!" I hear a voice yell. I open my eyes to see Hidan. I look at Hinata who's just sitting there watching Hidan with trembling eyes.

"You were supposed to be back what happened I see you got 'Busy' huh Deidara-chan?" Hidan laughs.

"Shut up Hidan un! And no we never got busy un."

"That's because you don't know how I'll show you dumb-ass."

(A/N there's not really much here but I'm just going to say this part of the segment in **rated m)**

Hidan grabs Hinata and forcefully kisses her then begins rubbing her thigh, moving up and down going high with every stroke.

Hinata trembles as she tries to push him away, but she was too weak to push him away.

"Hidan-san stop," I say.

Hidan pushes Hinata to the ground as he lays on her and takes his hand and strokes her waist.

Hinata tries and tries to stop him but it was useless, he was stronger than her by a long shot. Hidan stops kissing her to take a breath but as his mouth leaves her Hinata screams. Hidan shuts her up by kissing her forcefully and hard again which muffle her screams.

Hidan begins to move his hand up her shirt to the back, then he does it, her bra straps slip onto her shoulders as Hinata's eyes fill with sadness. Hidan was probably massaging her breast.

"Hiden-san Stop it now un! " I exclaim.

Hidan's other hand reaches up underneath her skirt and pulls down her panites.

If I don't stop him now Hinata will be claimed his and raped, and she won't be a virgin again, and I can't stand Hinata being sad like this.

"Stop it now Hidan-san un!" I exclaim

Hidan ignores me and begins to to pull her shirt up showing her breast and he begins to massage it. Once her panties were down Hidan stops kissing her and begins nipping her neck as she moans and moans I couldn't help but look and I begin to get a little hard. Hidan moves his hand up to her womanhood as he begins rubbing it. Hinata moans louder as Hidan fingers her.

"Hiden-san stop now un!" I exclaim as I throw some exploding clay at him.

(A/n this segment of **rated m** is over for now.)

The small amount of clay hits Hidan but doesn't affect him yet it does get his attention like I was expecting it to. Hidan stops and gets up leaving Hinata lie there humiliated and tearing.

"That's how you do it dumb-ass; always add force to show whose boss. Now I'll see you back at the base." Hidan jumps off.

I bend down to Hinata and help her up, she pulls up her panties and hooks her bra back then pulls her shirt down.

"Hinata-chan are you ok un? He's gone now, I'll make sure he never does that again un."

Hinata picks up my coat and hands it to me and I put it back around her. Hinata collapse onto me and begins crying. I hold her with my left hand then use my right to summon my bird. I help Hinata onto the bird then I get on and hold Hinata as she cries. The bird of clay flaps its wings and flies off. Hinata huddles on my chest and covers her face.


	22. idk wat to name this sry

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Deidara pov

Once we got back to the hide-out, I take Hinata to my room and find a bag of female clothes on the bed.

-Itachi you bastard you knew all along didn't you.-

I lead Hinata to the bathroom so she can clean herself from the events of today. I hand her the bag and wait on the bed for her to do whatever girls do in the bathroom.

Minutes later Hinata walks out with spaghetti strapped dark purple night gown that hugged her body. It went down to her knees and had a cute dark purple bow on the front, bottom left corner. Her hair was down like normal and it covers most of her shoulders.

"Deidara-kun," she says in a quiet soft tone as she walks over to the bed and sits down beside me.

"What is it Hinata-chan un?" I reply.

Hinata wraps her arms around me from the side and says, "Thanks for stopping Hidan-san."

"No problem Hinata-chan un. I'm going to get my shower now so I'll be right back un."

I get up as Hinata's arms release me even though I really didn't want her to let go.

I walk out of the bathroom with only a pair of shorts on, and my chest out showing. Hinata looks at me then climbs in bed as I follow her. I lie on the bed in a comfortable position with the front of my body facing the ceiling and my hands behind my head, as Hinata moves closer to me. Soon Hinata is lying on my chest breathing slowly as her mind drifts off to sleep.

I begin petting her head and she sleeps, so sleeps so peacefully, and soundly.

_I could see Hinata on a hill looking at me. There is a soft gentle breeze blowing her hair which was rather very pretty. I call out her name yet she doesn't respond, but she just stands there with a little smile and stares at me. I walk up to her and try to grab her hand but before I make contact with her she grabs my arm and flips me over._

"_What the fuck Hinata-chan un?" I ask._

_Hinata doesn't respond, she just continues to smile and stare. I walk back up to her but when I'm a few inches away from her she punches me in the stomach then kicks me in my area causing me to drop to my knees. I look at the ground as the pain intensifies. I look back up at Hinata but instead of seeing Hinata I see Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba smirks._

"_You shouldn't have taken Hinata-chan away from me," he smirks as he punches me in the face. I reach into my pouches of clay but there was nothing in it so I try some old jutsus but nothing would work. Kiba changes into Gaara then he stares at me with eyes filled with revenge and bloodlust._

"_You don't take what is mine! Hinata-chan is mine and nobody can have her!" he exclaims with a demonic voice._

_Gaara slowly walks up to me and grabs the collar or my Akatsuki coat. Gaara point to something on the left I look and I couldn't believe my eyes. Hinata, on the ground, so very, very pale bleeding she was still alive but holding on by a single thread. _

I sit up sweating and accidentally know Hinata off of my chest waking her.

Hinata rubs her eyes, "Deidara-kun are you ok?" she asks with her gentle soft voice.

"Yeah Hinata-chan I didn't mean to wake you un," I look over at the wall and one of the candles are lit, so I get out of bed and blow it out and we are surrounded by darkness. I try to make it to my bed but end up falling up it. I pick myself up with my hands and climb in. Hinata finds me with her hands and moves closer to me then all is silent.

Hinata pov

_I awake in my own bed at home, and smile because I was home at last from the terrible journey. I climb out of bed and stretch then walk to the door to find everyone. When I open the door there's Hidan!_

_Hidan smirks as he walks in and shuts the door behind him then locks it. As he moves closer I step back, soon I'm up against a wall with him standing before me with eyes full of lust. He traps me where I arm with his arms as he grins evily. _

_Hidan places his lips on mine as I begin to struggle to get away, but as I begin to struggle he holds me in place with his hands. Hidan goes for my pants and I know this will end with him wining for he is too strong for me._

I sit up frantically and look around the candles are lit and Deidara sits at the end of the bed looking at me.

"You ok Hinata-chan un?" he asks.

"I had a nightmare about Hidan," I reply.

Deidara moves over to me and hugs me.

Deidara pov

Today Sasori gets her because Zetsu is busy. The way they put it they make is sound like it's a bother to be with her. Hinata is in the bathroom getting dressed as I wait by the door. Hinata walks out in a cute short sleeve dark purple dress that hugs he curves and ends at the top of her knees. In the front bottom left corner there was a light purple and black bow.

I grab her hand and walk her to Sasori.

Sasori pov

Hinata and Deidara walk into my room, it's like everyone else's except only a few of us have another room connected to it. In the other room is my puppet workshop.

"Well you kept me waiting and you know I don't like to wait or keep people waiting Deidara-sempai," I say slyly.

"Sorry Sasori-kun, it's my fault," says Hinata.

"It's fine my little doll."

"So she's ok here un?" Deidara as he holds the knob.

"Yeah."

Deidara nods his head then closes the door behind him.

I walk to the door connecting my workshop to my room and turn the handle then gesture Hinata to go in. Hinata walks in and begins looking all around the room. I hold all my puppets here so of course she would be looking at them.

"Like them?" I ask Hinata as I close the door.

"Yes, Sasori-kun they were created very nicely," Hinata smiles.

I walk closer to Hinata and grin, "So Hinata what do you think of art?"

"Well, I think that art is like life," she replies in her soft tone of voice.

"Oh, please explain Hinata-chan."

"Well, like life art can live for a very long time bringing people joy to see it; yet sometimes some art is destroyed and does not live as long as it was thought to be. Art is beautiful and mystifying and has many wonders in it; it can be unpredictable of what others think or how it will end up looking."

"That sounds lovely my little doll."

Hinata smiles, I walk over to one of my puppets and begin working on it.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I truly am but you'll be stuck here today in this room for I have to work on my puppets."

"That's fine Sasori-kun, maybe I could help," she says.

"Yes, maybe you can."

Deidara pov.

I can't believe Sasori gave Hinata the potion, I'm actually kind of glad he did. I mean the potion causes her to feel more secure anywhere but she has to be in the area she is to be secure in when it kicks in for it to work. So after tonight she'll trust us with anything, yet the bad thing are the side effects and duration.

The duration is different for every person but it always lasts at least a week. The side effects baffle me, I mean it's so strange for this to be a side effect but it may cause "pervertation," dizziness, hallucinations, or drowsiness. All of these have different levels, low, med, high. If Hinata were to experience pervertation high, she'll be the biggest slut forever; yet if it would be med she would be a whore. I say if she does get this side effect, I hope it's low, she'll become a slut but it's only temporary.

But damn, Itachi had a great time when we tested it out on the female test subjects who got that side effect.

It's finally evening and the potion should kick in soon, Sasori thought it was best if Hinata stays in my room for the nights for she feels better around me. Probably because I'm the only person closest to her age I mean she's 16 and I'm 19; 3 years diffence.


	23. Chap rated m All of it is

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

The girl who began the story is handing it off to me, her bestie. So whenever you see parts rated m that's me.

Deidara pov

Again only in my boxers lying on the bed waiting for Hinata to finish her shower; when the door opens there stands Hinata in her night gown. She begins to walk toward the bed but sways a bit, when she gets to the bed she looks at me.

"Deidara-kun I feel a little dizzy," she says, her soft tone was filled with worried.

"It's fine Hinata-chan you'll be ok un."

-Good she got the dizziness. Now I won't have to worry about taking her when she's not being her actual self.-

"But Deidara-kun I'm feeling something else to, it's really weird."

"What is it Hinata-chan un?"

Hinata looks at me then pushes me back, she crawls up to me with her body hovering over mine.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing un?"

"I'm sorry Deidara-kun, but…but…but… I want you!"

"What!" I reply.

-Shit she got pervertation hopefully it's low.-

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but you can't un, you're not being yourself un."

Hinata brings her mouth up to my ear, "Deidara-kun please," she says seductively nibbling on my ear.

"No un," I reply, as much as I want it I can't.

Hinata looks at me with a begging look, our faces were less than an inch away.

"I'm sorry Deidara-kun I really want to do this yet I don't," she says in her soft tone of hers as looks away then all of a sudden she kisses me, it was a wonderful feeling when our lips met. I open my lips just a little bit and her tongue darts in and begins to explore the new cavern. I warp my tongue around her as our tongues play around pushing the other's into their mouth.

I feel something on my manhood; it was her hand. She was touching it as it begins to harden with every touch. I move up but she pushes me back, then begins biting my lower lip. Hinata stops and moves her head to my neck and starts nibbling on the skin leaving marks. Her warm breath tickles my neck as she continues to leave marks.

Hinata stops teasing me and crawls back touching every part of my chest gently with her fingers and looks at me.

"I truly am sorry Deidara-kun I can't help myself," she says.

"It's fine Hinata-chan un," I reply. Of couse she can't help herself, the side effects have basically taken over her. She sits on my legs and grabs the band around my waist and pulls it down just enough so that my member pops out. She begins to rub it as every stroke and rub brings pleasure to my body. She strokes the shaft up and down, faster and faster as a moan escapes my mouth.

My heart begins beating harder and harder.

Hinata begins rubbing with her hand faster and faster and adds a few tugs here and there. She was causing me to build up inside, so much pleasure, it runs through my veins. Then she does it, she licks the tip of my throbbing cock. She slowly makes her way from the tip deeper and deeper. Soon the whole thing was in her mouth. She wraps and twirls her tongue around it as I moan from pleasure. I could feel her mouth as she sucks on it; it was so warm, wet, and plan hot.

Hinata pulls my dick out of her mouth and rubs it again. She stops rubbing as she engulfs the whole dick and plays with it with her tongue. Hinata continues to deep throat as I arch my back and a few moans escape my mouth. I could feel it, I was going to climax.

"Hinata-chan… I'm… going… to… release… soon… un" I say in between moans.

"It's ok Deidara-kun, release it," she says.

I can't hold it anymore, I climax. Hot sticky cum squirts into her mouth as a ragging breath comes out of my mouth. Hinata begins to lick up the cum around my dick and swallows it.

She pulls up my boxers and swallows the rest of the cum. I breathe heavy as Hinata crawls up to my side, and lies down.

"I'm so sorry Deidara-kun."

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I enjoyed it un," I reply as I pull up the covers over both of us.

**Oh and im new at this so yea if you think it's bad stfu**


	24. Sasuke soon to be Hero?

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat ex. *cough**

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Deidara pov

I dropped Hinata off with Sasori this morning; he was given orders to watch her again today. I just hope she doesn't get wild with him.

"Hey, fucker," says Hidan as he walks up behind me.

"Hello, Hidan-sempai un," I reply.

Hidan looks at me then grins, "Looks like someone got lucky last night. I heard those moans and I see those marks you lucky bastard."

"She gave me a bj that's all un, and besides she wasn't being herself she got pervertation from the potion un."

"Oh that's nice information dumb ass."

"You better be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking un."

"Why you can't stop me if I do fucker."

"You're 22 and she's 16 it's a little pedophilish if you thing about it un."

"Whatever dipshit, see you around fucker."

-Whatever.-

Sasori pov

I wonder what side effect my doll got, hmm doesn't matter. I saw this necklace on her that looks strangely familiar. Where have I seen that before? That will all be discovered soon enough though.

Naruto pov.

Oh no I'm getting hungry for blood. I can't kill anyone from the Leaf they would kick me out and then I will never be able to get Hinata back. What to do what to do?

I'm jumping the village roof tops looking for a meal. Mostly everyone is home which means what am I to do?

**Just kill someone Naruto before I take over your pathetic body.**

I have to keep blood within Kyubi or else I won't be able to control my body ever again and who knows how much destruction he will cause.

-I'm working on it Kyubi.-

**Well work faster.**

-Maybe if I'm lucky there might be someone lurking in the forest.-

I make my way unto the black forest. The trees rustle in the night's breeze and the sound of crickets fill the air. Just like a regular night, except this night, of all nights is not going to be regular. Someone will die in my hands. I mean what's one life out of thousands?

After what seems like a very long time I haven't found a single human and Kyubi is almost ready to take control of my body. Up a head I see a light, a campfire? I move silently toward it and see a old man. He was asleep in a blue sleeping bag while the fire burns with intense rage. Next to the fire was a giant bucket of water.

-I should put the fire out before it burns up the entire forest. How dumb can this man be?-

I pour the water on the fire as smoke rises up from the dead flame. I walk to the old man who sleeps soundly and lay my hands on his head. Then with in a second I snap his neck off. There I'm done I have a fresh meal right in front of me let's hope I won't be needing one till Hinata gets back.

Deidara pov.

I walk into Sasori's work room to retrieve Hinata to find her admiring a little rag doll. Sasori looks at Hinata then at me.

"Yes, I found the doll with some old junk I said she could have it. She's been playing with it ever since this afternoon. Oh and Deidara you're five minutes late. I don't like to wait or keep others waiting even if a single minute."

Sasori walks into his room as I walk toward Hinata.

"C'mon Hinata-chan lets go un."

Sasuke pov.

I needed to get away from Konoha for the day. It's almost time for sunrise as I dress myself and prepare to spend a day in the meadow of flowers. That place relaxes me so very easily, its quietness and beauty. The smell of it is better than aroma candle therapy.

I lie in the bed of this cabin I own out in the middle of the forest. No one but I knows about it at all for when I found it I put up a genjutsu around it so no one would find it; and if that failed I have traps hidden all around it. It's a small wooden cabin with 3 rooms: bathroom, bedroom/living room, and kitchen. It has a 1 person bed in the corner with a night table with a lamp on it. A window with some blue curtains is on the wall opposite of the bed. There is an oval blue carpet in the middle of that room with a couch on the top of it. Over in the corner of the room is a traditional Japanese table and sitting pillows. (A/N idk what they're called)

The kitchen was just a normal kitchen with an oven, microwave, refrigerator, sink, and stove. It was just a normal small, stainless steel kitchen.

It took the whole day to get here so it's like 5A.M now, I might take a nap in the meadow when I get there because it will take an hour to get there.

Deidara pov

I'm watching Hinata today since Zetsu scared her to death. It was really funny though see her all scared and vulnerable, I almost laughed. I decided to take Hinata to the meadow again, she seemed so at peace being in that environment.

I think the pervertation has worn off for she didn't attempt anything at all last night. She just slept with the little rag doll Sasori gave her in her arm cuddled next to me. As for now, she sleeps in my arms, bridal style, as I jump through the trees heading to the meadow of flowers that my little beauty loves so much. The little rag doll still in her hands lying on her stomach.

The little rag doll moves closer and closer toward the edge for every step I take until it falls. It falls toward the ground landing on the hard forest floor along with a few leaves. I stop and jump back to the ground to retrieve the doll. My little piece of art here will be very disappointed her doll is gone.

I place her leaning on a tree still asleep and search for the doll. Where could it be?

Sasuke pov

As I venture through the trees I spot the attire of an Akatsuki. I hide behind a tree as the blonde Akatsuki is looking for something. Then I spot her, I see Hinata! I found her, but what could the Akatsuki have done to her? Wait, she's not moving, could she be dead? Sleeping? Only way to know is if I retrieve her. That's Deidara, so I can't use Sharrigan on him. I must act swiftly and silently. Since he's looking for something maybe if he wonders off I could grab her and bring her to the cottage.

Deidara pov

I found the doll, it was hidden under this pile of leaves. I turn around and put the doll in Hinata's pocket of her skinny jeans. The white short sleeve purple flower shirt matched it perfectly. I deicide I have to take a leak so I walk away from Hinata so if she awake she won't have to see it.

Sasuke pov

Deidara's walking away from her so here's my chance. As he walks behind a tree I jump to Hinata's side and quickly hull her over my shoulders and whisk her away.

Deidara pov

As I come back Hinata's gone! Maybe she woke up and wondered off, I mean no one could have taken her. If I lost her I'm screwed.

Hinata pov

I open my eyes to see warm sun shine rays lighting up the area. I look around expecting to see Deidara or someone around but I see no one. I rub my eyes gently and climb out of bed. I grab the little rag doll I have named May.

I hold the doll close to my side and look at my surrounding area. This isn't the Akatsuki hide out so where am I.

"I see you're awake, Hinata-chan," says a familiar voice. I turn my head toward the sound to see a blue couch. I walk toward it to see who was sitting there. I take small steps for I don't know who this could be, an friend or foe.

As I near close I see Sasuke, my body leaps for joy, an old friend, a simple smile grows on my face.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"So, are you ok?" he asks looking at me with an emotionless look.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Did the Akatsuki hurt you?"

"No, they are actually very kind people."

"Kind yeah right, they are mean, cold hearted killers."

"Well they are very kind to me."

"Whatever, Deidara-san is probably looking for you so we are going to stay low for a bit before we go back to Konoha."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Ok, it's 12P.M are you hungry?"

"Just a little, I'll fix us some tea and something nice to eat."

-12 P.M. I slept that long. This will not look good when I go home.-

"I was going to make it but ok."

Sasuke pov.

Hinata comes back out with a tray with some tea and some sandwiches. She places the tray on the table as I sit down to eat, she does the same.

She pours a cup of tea and hands it to me and I gladly take it. She then pours a cup for herself and hands me a sandwich.

"I hope you enjoy this I couldn't make a bento lunch because I was missing an ingredient."

"It's good Hinata-chan." I spy a necklace on her neck. It reminds me of a story of an ugly maiden who was given a necklace by a beautiful enchantress. The beautiful enchantress rewarded her with the necklace for all the good she has done even though she was taunted and mistreated. The necklace caused every man to fall in love with her despite her looks. Yet it was also cursed, all the bandits fell in love with her too putting her in danger of being kidnapped.

Many people have made fake necklaces like the one in the story to make money causing the real one to be lost with all the old fakes. I wonder if hers is real or not.

We ate lunch in silence, it was pretty awkward. But once it was finished she took the dishes into the kitchen and cleans them, I watch her through the doorway. She hums a soft tune to herself as she rinses the dishes and places them in them in the dish washer. Her hair shines as the sun hits her.

The rest of the day was like that, quiet; she'd make the meals while I just make small talk. It's evening and she has taken her shower and she doesn't have anything to wear.

"But Sasuke-kun are you sure?" she asks from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just wear it."

Moments later Hinata comes out of the bathroom, hair damp and wearing one of my grey high collared short-sleeved shirt. It hangs down on her and goes to the middle of her thighs and she has it zipped up to her neck. There's a tint of redness in her cheeks as she looks at me with her lavender eyes.

"Sorry the pants didn't fit you Hinata-chan," I say.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, it's fine," she says softly. "At least the shirt covers well."

"You can have the bed I'll sleep o n the couch," I say.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? You can have the bed if you want to," she says.

"No, it's fine."

I watch Hinata climb into bed and lie down. I'm not sleepy right this second so I watch her. She must have noticed that I was watching her for she sits up and looks at me.

"Sorry Hin-"

"Sasuke-kun…um…if you wouldn't mind could you…um…well…uh…sleep next to me? I've grown quite used to it in Gaara-kun's castle and with the Akatsuki," she asks shyly.

-Wait, people slept with her in Suna and at the base of the Akatsuki! What could they have done to her while she was knocked out.-

"Sure Hinata-chan if that's what you like."

-Wait! Why did I just say that? All well at least I can sleep in bed.-

Hinata makes room for me on the bed as I climb into the bed and put the sheets over me.


	25. Itachi, the caring informist

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat (ex. *cough*)*

-Thought-

_Past/ dream_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

Sasuke pov

I open my eyes to the warm beams of the morning sun; Hinata's still asleep cuddled up next to me. She sleeps very peaceful and there was a small hint of a smile on her face. In her hand I see a little red head rag doll wearing a black summer designed dress.

-Where did she get the doll it?-

I move to get up, carefully trying not to wake her from her gentle slumber. Successfully getting out of the bed, I go to take a shower and to change in to my normal attire.

When I walk out of the bathroom I see Hinata standing in front of the door way; she looks at me then at something in her hands. I look down to see that she has prepared breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata-chan."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun I made you breakfast," she smiles.

I look at the tray and see a plate with 2 sunny-side-up eggs with the yoke everywhere on the plate, a knife to the left and a fork to the right, then a little glass of orange juice in the corner.

"Sorry about the egg, I'm still learning to cook," she says with her soft, sweet voice.

"Whatever, it's fine, what about you aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't normally eat breakfast."

"Well thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiles a "You're welcome," then brings the tray to the table and watches me eat.

"So, Hinata-chan, I was wondering."

"About what Sasuke-kun?" she asks.

"Where did that doll come from?" I ask.

"Sasori-kun gave it to me; he says it's really old. I call her May," she smiles.

"Hm."

Things have been pretty much like that, and it's been almost a week since she's been here; we've grown very close in those few days. She wears my shirts everyday and washes all the clothing worn; she also cooks (not so well but it still taste ok) and cleans in her time while I go and search the perimeter of the house, train, help her with things, and bring her company; then after every meal I would clean the dishes. Everything should be clear by now I think it will be ok for us to return home tomorrow night.

"Hinata-chan we should be able to return to the village tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight Sasuke-kun?" she asks tilting her head to the side letting her dampened hair hang off her shoulder.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought we could both watch it," I reply putting my arm around her as she sits down on the couch.

Hinata pov

-A meteor shower sounds nice.-

"Ok."

Naruto Pov.

It's been about a week and everybody is preparing to retrieve Hinata, again, but this time from the Akatsuki. I'm surprised that Konoha is accepting me, last time I remember being here where ever I'd go they'd mock and jeer at me. Call me names and throw things at me. I went to talk to Tsunade, and she says she has a secret jutsu that will help me control Kyubi so I won't have to feed. Yet she says it will take awhile to get used to and to learn to control the demon within. She says I can stay here as long as I don't make trouble.

I bought a small apartment and bought some furniture with the money I brought from Gaara's castle. I've been doing some missions, earning some money and training bringing me a good reputation. Sakura and I have become best friends; I still like her but something attracts me to Hinata. She's very nice to everyone and tries to include everyone, and one thing I like best about her she hates hurting people. I've learned a lot about her from her friends, especially Kiba.

I thought me and Kiba could meet for ramen tonight at what is now my favorite ramen place, Ramen Ichiraku. I've been eating there all week; I just can't get enough of that place. I pull up the cloth hanging down and see Kiba and his giant dog Akamaru at the bar eating already. I sit next to him as he says "Hi."

"Hey Kiba!" I exclaim.

"So Naruto, why did you want to meet with me?" Kiba asks as I order a large ramen bowl.

"To talk about what will happen with Hinata-chan."

Kiba's facial expression changes from curious and relaxed to serious.

"What about Hinata-chan?" he asks.

"If we do retrieve her back I think Gaara-san will try to get her again."

"Well he can't have her!" he slams his hand on the bar counter as I get my bowl of ramen.

"Well *_slurp_* I'm *_slurp* _saying *_slurp* _in *_slurp* _case," I reply in between slurps of ramen.

"Well then I'm just going to have to protect her with my life."

Akamaru barks two times.

"You really like her," I say.

"Yeah always, she's like my little sister and maybe even more to me. She's called weak by her clan yet she tries so hard to meet their standards. Last time I checked she's the weakest of all of us but not by far. When I found out we were on the same team I vowed to protect her."

"oh."

Deidara pov.

"You dumb-ass how could you lose her after taking a piss!" yells Hidan for the hundredth time this week.

"Hahaha you're so screwed up!"

"Hidan-san nothing to freight I was talking to Pein-sama and everything is fine," says Sasori calmly.

"How un?" I ask.

"If she still has the doll I gave her we can track her with that."

"That's good un."

"Yes, and I already tracked her from here it's about 5 hour journey and we should prepare to go and head out. Pein-sama instructed I bring you, Zetsu, and Tobi. We will leave at 1 P.M in two days."

"Why wait? Why not wait dumb-ass?" Hidan asks.

"Because no one knows where Tobi or Zetsu are. Well actually Zetsu is on a spying mission in the land of Lightening and won't be back till 12P.M in two days. Also, if she's 10 hours from Konoha and if she gets to Konoha by then it should be easy to get her."

"Why do we have to bring Zetsu un?" I ask.

"Because if she is in Konoha before we can reach her, Zetsu can spy on her and find a proper time when she is unguarded to take her."

"Why not just attack dipshit?"

"Because it will cause too much commotion and Pein-sama strictly informed me to not make any commotion."

Itachi pov

I should warn Sasuke, I know he has her; I built that hut for him. I knew he would find it and visit there from time to time. He goes there to watch and night time activities such as eclipses, meteor showers, and stuff like that. At random times he goes there to relax and I'm not saying he shouldn't relax but I almost got caught there one time.

I had made it for him a few years back as a gift for him and left a map in the Uchiha compound.

It's about an hour before the Shower and I should make it there in 30 minutes.

I escape the genjutsu and avoid all traps. I walk up to the door and knock 3 times. Hinata answers the door and smiles.

"Hello Itachi-kun, it's nice to see you the meteor shower should begin soon," she greets.

I look at her and see she's only wearing my brother's shirt. –What has Sasuke been doing? Getting lucky I guess that sly bastard.-

"Hinata-chan get away from him!" Sasuke exclaims as he pushes Hinata behind him.

"Why Sasuke-kun he's nice."

"He killed our entire clan then just left!" Sasuke pulls out a kunai and holds it up at my neck.

-He has certainly gotten a lot faster.-

"What are you doing here? If you don't answer I'll kill you here and now!"

"Sasuke-kun no," says Hinata.

"Hinata-chan stay out of it."

"Speak Itachi!" Sasuke commands.

"I've come here to warn you little brother."

"Warn me of what?" Sasuke grits his teeth.

"The Akatsuki plan on taking Hinata back and they're tracking her with that doll."

"Why are you telling us?" He looks at me with direct hatred. He wishes to kill me, and I can see why.

"You know Kichirou?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"That's me I disguise myself as him to check on you brother."

"What!"

"I didn't kill the clan because I wanted to Sasuke, I was ordered to by the Hokage because the Uchiha's were planning to take over Konoha."

"Then why did you leave?" my brother asks.

I can't really answer that.

"If you don't answer I will kill you, so you might want to answer!"

I stay silent, if my brother wishes to kill me he may. I have done my job in protecting him and informing him. I can see why he wants to kill me, after slaughtering our clan. Sasuke is readying to kill me and I prepare for my awaited death. But then I see Hinata wrap her arms around my brother stopping him from moving his arm far enough to slash my neck.

"Please Sasuke-kun, don't do it, please don't," she begs in a small tone.

My brother looks at her and the look of hatred fades away as Hinata buries her face into his back. Sasuke puts the kunai away and picks Hinata up bridal style and moves outside.

"You can explain to me during the shower," he says and jumps to the roof. I follow.

Sasuke pov

As I land on the roof I walk to the spot where there is a big are clear from trees where you can look directly at the starry sky. I sit down and place Hinata on my lap she leans her head on my chest and looks up at the stars.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Itachi jumps onto the roof and sits beside me.

"Sasuke you will have to leave here ASAP and remove all evidence of you being here and leave the doll here."

"Because of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes they will kill you if they find you with the main substance."

"Kill, they wouldn't do that," says Hinata.

"That potion worked like magic." Itachi says.

Potion they gave Hinata a potion.

"What potion?" I ask.

"They gave Hinata a potion that controls her sense of security. Also if you're wondering why she acts like a child who needs her mother with her otherwise putting it she needs someone she can cling to, is sort of a result from not being a lone for a while. I was informed that at Gaara's castle she was always with someone and Gaara slept with her and he would hang on to her."

"Oh ok." The meteor shower begins and Hinata is drawn into them completely ignoring us.

"So how come you're telling me this?"

"I care for you Sasuke, you are and always will be my baby brother."

"Hmmm."

"So Sasuke you get lucky?"

"WTF!"

"She's wearing you shirt and has no pants on that I can see."

"…"

"It's ok your big brother has gotten lucky many times already."

"Shut up Itachi!"

"I have to go now or else they will be suspicious."

"Thanks for telling me Itachi."

Itachi smiles before telling me about the potion and it's side effect and jumps off.

-Even if he does care for me I'm still pissed at him for killing the clan. And I can't believe he thought I did Hinata.-

Hinata fell asleep during the meteor and I'm carrying her to her bed. I place her under the cover and stand up. As turn my head I feel someone grab my collar.


	26. Heeeeeeyyy SUIGETSU-KUN!

there is some swearing in this chapter btw

just to let you know there will probably be some ooc

and if there's anything you find wrong with the story please message me and I'll try to fix what I can. But please be truthful if you comment

"Talk"

*actions during chat (ex. *cough*)*

-Thought-

_Past/Flashback or dream (will let you know which one)_

P.O.V change

**Demon**

***Sorry I haven't been updating and if you're still reading THANK YOU OMG it means SO MUCH to me. Also I do know that my grammar with the previous chapters is rather heinous but thanks to education it should be better. So please do bear with me^.^'*****

Puppy (me): Ahh it feels good to get writing again.

Suigetsu: How come I'm not in this?

Karin: Yeah! I'm not in it either and you better make sure Hinata-san does not end up with my perfect Sasuke-kun –holds a kunai to Puppy's throat-

Suigetsu: Who cares if you're in it you'd probably be flaunting around Sasuke-san the entire time even though he doesn't give two shits about you.

Karin: You're just jealous that I like him and not you.

Suigetsu: Who would like an bitch like you

Karin: -evil death stare-

Puppy: While those two are fighting please enjoy the story ^.^'

Deidara P.O.V

-I'm so bored right now. Why can't we go find Hinata now? I don't want to question Pein-sama but his plan of action is really stupid. –

I watch as Tobi rushes down the hallway towards me at a rate way too fast. I brace myself for impact only to hear Tobi say: "Deidara-sempai Pein-sama changed his plans. We're leaving for the Main Substance in a few we're waiting for you."

I look at Tobi. –Finally we can go get my lovely art piece back but it's so sad I'll have to give her up for our plan.-

"So Tobi-san who is going and where do we meet them un?" I ask.

"Well it's you, me, Sasori-san, and Hidan-san. As for where they are…..I don't know but Tobi-san is still a good boy."

I frown at Tobi. –How could he not remember?!-

"Deidara-sempai is going to look really old by age 25 if he keeps frowning."

I punch Tobi right in the stomach and watch him as he drops to his knees in pain.

"C'mon let's go and find them un."

Sasuke P.O.V.

I turn my head around to see Suigetsu holding my collar. One hand grasps my collar while the other hugs a bleeding slash going diagonally across his chest with his Kubikiribocho around his back. I frown upon the sight of him slouching and dripping his blood on the floor.

"Suigetsu-san, what I have you been up to?" I coolly ask.

"Oh nothing much really I was just thinking that since I haven't seen my best friend for awhile I'd come and visit with the help of Karin-san, but along the way here Karin-san got trapped in a hole and SOME TRAP DID THIS TO ME!" exclaims Suigetsu using his free hand to point at the gash which continues to drip all over the floor.

Hinata moans as her eyes flash open awakening from her sleep from the loud noise that is Suigetsu. She props herself up and looks at Suigetsu as Suigetsu looks at her. A worried expression floods Hinata's face as she looks down at the floor where a small puddle of blood has formed.

"You're hurt please let me heal you," she says tiredly getting out of bed. "Sasuke-kun, would you please help me take him to the bathroom?"

I nod in reply and aid Suigetsu to the bathroom.

"Please, if you don't mind, lay him on the floor," she says softly.

I sit Suigetsu on the floor as I take Kubikiribocho placing it against the wall next to the sink. Suigetsu lies down on his back and closes his eyes with an irritated look on his face. Hinata opens the cabinet under the sink and pulls out some bandages and a cloth. She pulls up his shirt revealing the bloody wound and presses her hands on it. Suigetsu growls in agony.

"Bitch that fucking hurts!" he growls.

Hinata is taken back at his language he used with her.

-Since Suigetsu's here now would be an excellent time to get a move on to get away from the Akatsuki, but where would we go?-

"I'm sorry but this will only hurt for a little bit more," she says returning full attention to the wound. Her hands glow blue with chalkra as the wound slowly heals.

"So, Sasuke-san, who's the new bitch?" Suigetsu asks.

"This is Hinat-chan, and once she's done healing you, you, Karin, and I are going to have to get some distance from this place."

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Hinata innocently asks me.

"Itachi-san told me the Akatsuki is coming to get you and will take down anyone you're with."

Hinata shakes her head, "The Akatsuki are really nice but they are just misunderstood."

I roll my eyes at her response and look at Suigetsu, "So where is Karin exactly?"

"Well, like I said she was trapped in a hole, but she did escape, but she decided to go home because, 'My dear, dear Sasuke-kun can't see me looking so dirty,'" mimics Suigetsu as he winces in pain.

"Well once you're healed we're leaving I'm going to go pack what we need and prepare the house to be burned."

Suigetsu's P.O.V

This bitch or Hinata keeps putting too much pressure on my injury and it's really starting to piss me off but I do have to admit she's cute and tired so I'll let her go, I won't slaughter her. I watch as Sasuke shuts the door to the bathroom to go pack. Looking at Hinata I notice that she is wearing Sasuke's clothes. –Did they sleep together or something?-

"So Hinata-san do you like Sasuke-san?" I ask hoping she isn't like other girls who go loopy over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is really nice but I don't like-like him if that's what you mean," she replies as she shoots a smile my way.

"Then why are you wearing the Bastard's shirt?"

"My clothes became dirty and I started wearing his," she yawns. "I mean they are clean but I guess I became used to wearing his clothes."

Hinata takes her hands now full of blood off of me for she has sealed the cut. She stands up and walks over me to the sink and cleans the blood off of her hands then takes the cloth and wets it with warm water from the sink. With the warm cloth is her hand she kneels back down to me and cleans my chest until all blood is off my chest and on the cloth.

"Thanks Hinata-san," I say as I sit up and take off my bloody shirt. I wince as a sheer pain where the cut was surges.

"I was only able to seal the wound and accelerate the healing process so you can't over exert yourself," she softly warns me as she begins wrapping some gauze around the area of the wound.

"Anyway it was nothing…umm… I'm sorry but I never got your name. May I ask for it?" she sweetly asks.

"It's Suigetsu," I reply as I stand myself up. I walk over to my sword holding it in one hand and grab the collar of her shirt with the other. She looks at me, confused and worried I grin as she gasps. In one slick and sudden movement I take the shirt off her exposing her black bra and purple panties. As I put the piece of clothing on Hinata blushes and screams trying her best to cover herself from my sight with one arm. She takes her other arm and slaps me right across the face.

"Shouldn't have done that princess," I tell her as she begins lowering herself to the floor.

Sasuke P.O.V

I hear a scream emerge from the bathroom and I instantly know it belongs to Hinata. I set the large backpack done on the kitchen counter and run to the bathroom and open the door. The scene I see before me is blushing Hinata in her underwear crouching on the floor with Suigetsu wearing my shirt towering over her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask Suigetsu.

"I needed a shirt since mine is dirty so I took the one from her then she over reacts and slaps me."

"Of course she over reacted you just undressed her you imbecile."

"It's not like I was going to rape her," he looks at Hinata. "Unless you want me to."

Suigetsu winks at her resulting in Hinata's blush turning a brighter red and her rushing behind me.

"Come on Suigetsu-san we have no time to spare Itachi-san said we have to get moving."

"Itachi-san? I thought you hated that bastard."

"Well my assumptions of him were wrong." I move to the side of the door frame and point to a dresser that is right to the door leading outside and left to the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Hinata-chan's clothes are in the second top drawer on the left. Help her get dressed while I get the final items we need."

Hinata P.O.V

Suigetsu nods at Sasuke and grabs my wrist and yanks me into the main room of the small house as Sasuke goes into the kitchen. -I don't understand why Sasuke wants us to leave just as the Akatsuki are coming. They aren't bad people they are really nice except for Hidan he somewhat scares me.- I walk over to the drawers as Suigetsu leans on the wall next to the kitchen. I open the drawer to retrieve my clothes then look at him as if I was telepathically asking him to turn away.

He looks at me with a hint of disgust and rudely asks, "What?"

"Would you please…ummm… divert your eyes as I get dressed?" I ask him as I feel my face redden even more.

He snorts then turns around. The heat in my face lowers back to normal as I put on the outfit I came here in: black yoga pants, a light violet tank top, and a long dark purple jacket that reached to my mid-thighs. Suigetsu peeks at me to see if I'm finished dressing, luckily he only saw me zipping up my jacket or that would have been embarrassing. The right side of his lip frowns as he calls for Sasuke. Sasuke walks into the room with a 2 backpacks one larger than the other and throws the smaller one at me.

"Here you'll carry this now we must move so I'll take lead and you two will follow," he commands as I swing the backpack onto my back. We walk outside as Sasuke turns toward the house and performs his fireball jutsu engulfing it in flames that crackle as it burns.

"I took down my genjutsu so let's go."

Suigetsu and I follow Sasuke through the many trees of the forest jumping from one branch to another. I look at Suigetsu wondering how he can carry such a large sword then I realize I've been staring. Not only did I realize it but so did he. He moves a bit closer to me.

"Why are you fucking staring at me?" he asks.

"It's just tha-"

"Is there something wrong about me?" he interrupts.

"No! Not at all! I was just wondering how you could carry such a heavy sword that's all," I say to him quickly as if my reply was the answer to defuse a ticking bomb.

"Well, princess if you want to know it's difficult to lug this heavy thing around but I can increase the size of any part of my body using liquid which makes me even stronger to help me carry it around."

I give a friendly smile as a reply.

I don't know how long we've been traveling but we've been traveling nonstop. Suigetsu has been complaining about stopping to get a drink only for Sasuke to throw a water bottle at him in reply. It is close to sunset now, the time is probably around 5 or 6 and my legs are filling with pain as my body feels exhausted since we've been moving since 1 A.M.

"If the map I made is correct there should be a wild hot spring nearby that we can camp at for the night," says Sasuke.

"A hot spring sounds nice," cheers Suigetsu.

Sasori P.O.V

"Hmmm looks like my little doll is gone," I say to myself as I search the piles of burnt rumble. I find remnants of the doll I gave her and 'tsk' to myself.

"Damn all to mother fucking hell!" exclaims Hidan.

"Hidan-san, do you have to yell so loudly, un?" asks Deidara rather loudly himself.

"Tobi thinks you both should be quiet before anyone hears us."

Tobi's respond is a fist to his stomach by Deidara.

"So what do we do now, un?" ask Deidara with irritation in his voice.

"Well, I suggest we go back and report this to Pein-sama."

"You little fuckers can go do that I'm going to go search for the little whore," says Hidan as he jumps away.

A worried look comes over Deidara's face.

"I'm going to go with Hidan-san ok, un? So he doesn't kill her un," he says as he follows Hidan.

"Come along Tobi-san, let's go report this mess to Pein-sama."

Suigetsu P.O.V

-I can't wait to get to the hot springs…Wait he said hot spring not hot springs which means there's only one pool of water which means Hinata either has to be in the water with us or we have to take turns. This will be so annoying if we have to take turns like children.-

We soon arrive at a large clearing that holds the hot spring and even though it is only one pool of water, a large rock rest in the middle of one side splitting the pool ¼ of the way down. The water is fogged with steam so fogged you can't even see the bottom. I walk over to the water with an empty plastic bottle and hold the opening under the hot steaming water as air bubbles quickly rise to the surface. Once the bubbles cease I bring the bottle above the surface. It's a bit foggy due to its temperature and steam escape through the opening at the top. I observe the full plastic bottle watching the temperature of the captive water quickly begins to lower as the blurriness fades away leaving it crystal clear. Sasuke drops the large backpack on the ground and looks at Hinata.

"Suigetsu-san and I are going to get some firewood, if you would like, Hinata-chan, you may undress and step into the spring while we are gone."

Hinata nods her head as Sasuke and I wonder off for some firewood. The walk became slightly awkward as the infamous awkward silence surrounds us.

"Suigetsu-san?" says Sasuke finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Did you notice that necklace around Hinata-chan's neck?"

"Yeah why?" Why would Sasuke care about a stupid necklace?

"I have a theory that it's the same necklace from the story we heard about on our travels."

I chuckle, "Sasuke-san that story is not true. Someone created that story to make some money off gullible buyers."

Sasuke looks at me with a more serious face than usual.

"I'm serious though. The demon, Gaara, of Suna is after her so are the Akatsuki and many people from Konoha."

"That can easily be explained," I smile at him.

"How?" he argues with me.

"Well the Akatsuki probably want her byakugan for some plan to help capture the tailed demons and as for the people of Konoha, I mean they're her family and friends of course they want her back," I reply to him as he picks up a medium sized fallen branch.

"As for Gaara? And with the Akatsuki, why Hinata-chan? Neji-san's byakugan is stronger than Hinata-chan's everyone knows that."

"Well you know what? I don't have all the damn answers!" I exclaim. I tire of trying to disabuse him of his dumb childish belief in a story so I decide to play along. "So, if the necklace is the one in the story what do you care?"

"Well it puts her in constant danger as well as whoever and wherever she is and is with," he replies as he picks up more wood.

"So?" I reply. Why should I care if a girl, whom I don't even know, dies?

"She's with us so if the Akatsuki or Gaara find us we're in trouble. We cannot fight them without a strategy and the proper equipment."

"Why can't we just ditch her?" I ask.

Sasuke looks at me with disgust, "She's a childhood friend I won't abandon her now plus if we were to abandon her and the word reached Konoha, the whole village would be out for my blood."

"So? I know you could handle them," I reply to Sasuke as I cut a large branch down.

"I don't feel like battling all of the ninja in Konoha, sure I could take them but it's a really bad strategy move. Plus my clan's estate is there and it holds all of the great Uchiha's history I will not abandon that."

-Arrogant bastard.-

"Ok so what do we do if it is the real thing?" I ask.

"If it's the real thing then if she takes it off things should go back to normal. Now we should probably start to head back."

I nod at Sasuke as we carry the needed firewood.

Hinata P.O.V (Just as Sasuke and Suigetsu leave)

I watch as the two disappear into the trees and smile to myself. I can't remember the last time I soaked in a hot spring and I'm excited to finally be able to relax. I start to undress as a cool breeze brings a chill down my spine. I walk over to the large rock doing my best to cover myself. I look down at the water and feel the warmth of the steam rise up. I place my hand on the rock feeling its hard, rigid surface and slowly climb into the hot water that goes up right above my knees. I sit on my legs bringing the water level right below my shoulders. Feeling uncomfortable at first, due to the sudden change in temperature surrounding, it quickly transforms into the most comfortable feeling in the world. I turn my head over to the two backpacks that we had brought wondering what was inside them.

"So how's the water?" I hear a voice ask. I quickly turn around to see Suigetsu towering over me. Behind him I watch as Sasuke carries a large amount of wood over to the backpacks.

"It's really warm," I smile with joy.

"Good," he replies. He walks to the other side of the large rock out of my view. Moments later I watch as his clothes and the borrowed shirt belonging to Sasuke are tossed aside. Sasuke walks over to Suigetsu and does the same. –I'm glad this rock is here so I don't have to see them undress-

Suigetsu P.O.V

I plop my head underwater allowing my entire body to feel the wetness of the water. As I allow my head to emerge above the surface I see Sasuke climbing in. I quickly turn my head in another direction so his junk won't come into my view. I look at the large pointed brown rock that separates our view from Hinata then look back at Sasuke relaxing in the water with his eyes close.

"So we have to stay over here so we don't disturb 'Princess' over there?" I whisper so Hinata wouldn't hear the conversation.

Sasuke nods his head.

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I swear you can be the biggest pervert I know," he says not even bothering to whisper. I'm sure Hinata probably heard it. Sasuke closes his eyes relaxing in the warmth.

I sit there with my eyes closed listening to all nature has to offer.

It's night now, a lovely fire is crackling and Hinata is asleep in one of the two sleeping bags we brought.

_*Flashback*_

_Hinata sit by the fire as Sasuke and I bitch._

"_What the fuck do you mean you only brought two sleeping bags?!" I exclaim._

"_I wasn't counting on you coming along and there was only 2 working portable sleeping bags the other two are torn up."_

"_Well I'm not sharing with you."_

"_That's fine I'll share with Hinata-chan," he says coolly as he throws a blue sleeping bag at me._

_Wait if he shares a sleeping bag with Hinata they'll probably end up fucking and I don't feel like hearing that._

"_No wait! I'll share with Hinata-san I don't want to hear you two screwing."_

_Sasuke looks at me with a blank expression as Hinata blushes red and faints._

"_Hinata-chan and I have never done such things," he states and he walks over to the limp girl._

"_Sure you haven't," I reply sarcastically._

"_Anyway let's try to get that necklace," say Sasuke as he kneels by Hinata._

_He takes the necklace in his hands and tries to take it off her neck. Every time he tries to lift it over her head it glows red and stops from moving a certain distance as if there was an invisible wall blocking it._

"_It seems like it won't come off."_

"_No," I say sarcastically. "It came off just fine."_

_Sasuke takes out a kunai and tries to cut it only for it to be a hopeless cause._

"_So what do we do now?" I ask._

"_We go talk to the man who told us the legend. We must go to Hirishiro Katagamawo on the outskirts of Suna."_


End file.
